The Trory Years
by Rory Potter
Summary: Come on u guys. Last chapter. Review....PLEASE!!! It's now ~sniff~ COMPLETE, FINISHED, KHALAS! It's a Trory. You know u wanna review....
1. Viola! Here I am!

A/N: Okay guys. Do you remember that really dumb fic that I had out for a little while called "There's Sumthin About Mary"? Well I removed that one because I decided it was dumb. This is my first attempt at a Trory so no flames please.  
  
Summary: Tristan returned to Chilton for Senior year. Romance with Rory ensues.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Rory ran down the hall and slid to a halt. She overslept and was now late for her first class. She started turning the combination for her locker. "Come on, come on." She grumbled. Nothing. She tried this at least five more times until a hand reached over her and banged twice and her locker popped open. She was so grateful that she was about to hug the person who did it.  
  
"Thank you so mu-" she stopped in midsentance (is that even a word? Okay on with the story) when she saw who it was.  
  
"What are you doing here Tristan?" she said, very surprised. He smirked.  
  
"Glad to see you missed me Mary." He said. Rory inwardly rolled her eyes. He hadn't changed much. Still wore his trademark smirk. He still had his tie loose around his neck. He still had those amazing blue eyes. Wait, did I just think he had amazing eyes, Rory thought. She shook that thought out of her head. She noticed that the only thing that had changed was his hair. Instead of it usually standing on end, sticking out this way and that, it barely peeked above his scalp. She snorted.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking how strange you look with a buzz cut." Tristan rolled his eyes. Rory stood on her tip toes and ran her hand across his head. "Smooth." She said.  
  
"You never answered my question, what are you doing here?" she asked now remembering that he wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
"Parents took me out of military school and voila! Here I am." He smirked then said, "Shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
Rory slapped her hand to her head, remembering that she was supposed to be in class and she took off down the hall way. Tristan just stood there, shaking his head silently. Rory Gilmore, we meet again, he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
After school, Rory stomped into Luke's. Jess was at the counter and Rory resisted the urge to head right back out again.  
  
"H-hi Jess" she stammered. Everyone knew that Jess had feelings for Rory. After the kiss, Rory broke it off with Dean out of guilt for what she had done. She still liked Jess as a friend but she wasn't sure if it was something more. Inevitably, she had broken Jess's heart.  
  
"Rory." He replied curtly. He was upset at Rory for not giving him a chance. "Coffee." He stated, more than asked. She nodded and he turned to the coffee pot.  
  
She drained her mug then smiled, when he didn't do anything she just cleared her throught. "Um, I guess I see you later." She said, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Whatever" he replied heading up the stairs. Rory just sighed and thought, This is going to be one interesting senior year.  
  
A/N: OK u guys. It's now all in your power. I have this story all thought out and everything but all I need is reviews to tell me if I'm doing stuff right thanks a bunch!!!!!  
  
Coming in the next chapter.. I'm not gonna actually walk u through her senior year. The next chapter is gonna be at the end of her senior year. This is gonna be one of those kind of stories that talks about most of their lives. Okay u guys I'm not gonna give too much away cuz I think this story is pretty good. Enough of my rambling. CIAO! 


	2. Yale Here I come!

A/N: Dun dun duunnnnnnnn!!!!!!! And now your feature presentation. Roar! Okay that's enough of that. Here ya go.  
  
  
  
Rory looked tearfully into his eyes.  
  
"Tris, I wanna know what's gonna happen to us." Tristan panicked a little. Their relationship had been going great. He didn't want her to break it off with him now. But he guessed it was just too good to be true.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, barely above a whisper. Rory stared him dead in the eyes. A stare that made him go weak in the knees.  
  
"I'm going to Yale Tristan. You'll be at Harvard. I know that high school romances don't last but things were going great for us. Just because we're ending high school at the end of this week doesn't mean I want to end our relationship too." Tristan now understood and he relaxed a little. He smirked and that made her frown. "Nothing about our little dilemma is funny mister." It's now or never Dugrey, Tristan thought. He pulled out a little piece of paper out of his back pocket.  
  
"Read it" was all he said.  
  
Rory sat down on a bench and unfolded the paper. Tristan smiled as Rory's eyes got wide with surprise as she read the letter's contents. She through the letter down and engulged (hehe, I just made up a word) Tristan in a blood stopping embrace. She hugged him tightly and then let go. She started screaming and jumping up and down.  
  
"You applied! Oh my God! You got in! We'll be together. Eek!!!!! I'm so happy." She started raising her hands above her head and did a happy dance. Tristan just laughed and held out his hand to her which she gracefully accepted. The two future Yale students walked hand in hand into the Chilton building, both with bright smiles on their faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Tristan Dugrey." Tristan swaggered up to the headmaster and hugged him, which surprised everyone, making a few people in the audience laugh.  
  
"Paris Gellar." The headmaster called after gaining composure. Paris tearfully made her way past the podium, shaking hands with her teachers. And she accepted her diploma.  
  
"Rory Gilmore." Rory probably had the largest amount of people in the audience, that's why she received the loudest applause. The stage erupted with noise after her name was called which made her chuckle softly as she accepter her diploma. After the remainder of the Chilton students were called the headmaster cleared his throat.  
  
"I will now present to you the graduating class of-" but he was cut off. "Roooorrrrrryyyyyyyyy!!!! You get em girl!!!!!!!!" called the unmistakable voice of Lorelai. The audience laughed and the headmaster shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I will now present to you the graduating class of 2003!" The crowd applauded as the graduates receded out of the big room. As Rory was walking out, Lorelai handed her a bouquet of roses and Kirk was snapping photos furiously. Rory laughed and continued walking out.  
  
Outside, Tristan, Lane, and Paris were all waiting to congradulate each other. Lane had graduated a couple hours before them. After hugging Lane and congradulating Paris on becoming valedictorian she moved on to Tristan.  
  
Tristan opened his arms and she accepted. They stood there hugging for what seemed like forever.  
  
"It's over. No more high school." Rory said, now realizing that she would be in the grownup world now.  
  
"No more food fights" Tristan continued.  
  
"No more Paris"  
  
"No more helping you with your locker"  
  
"No more Mr. Medina"  
  
"No more Headmaster Charelston"  
  
"Wow, as much as I hate to admit it I'm gonna miss this school." Rory stated, surprised at herself.  
  
"No take it back! Satan has gotten you to like Hell!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Shame on you!" she said to Tristan, smacking him in the back of the head. ("Ow!") Rory and Lorelai gazed tearfully at one another. "My baby is all grown up!" Lorelai said, sniffling. "Movie Night is going to be so lonely. There will be no one to sing the Oompa Loompa song with. I know, maybe I can pose as a college student. No that's boring. Ooh! Maybe a stalker. I can follow you to all of your classes, park my car outside of your dorm room. You know, the whole nine yards." Rory just laughed as her mother rambled on. She really was going to miss her.  
  
Back in Star's Hollow, there was a big graduation party going on in the middle of town. Rory sat in the gazebo, thinking about how she wouldn't be here everyday anymore.  
  
"Hey" someone said. She smiled when she saw the dark haired rebel actually speaking to her.  
  
"Hi Jess." She patted the bench next to her to signal him to sit down. He, somewhat reluctantly accepted.  
  
"So what college are you going to?" Rory asked trying to engage in some sort of conversation.  
  
"Columbia."  
  
"Wow, congratulations." Rory said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah well, I just came to wish you good luck. You know, in the future and stuff. Oh and I didn't want you to go off to college thinking I hated you or something. You're still my friend, that is if you want to be." Jess said, hopefully. Rory laughed and hugged him. She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Of course I do. I'm gonna miss you SO much."  
  
"I'll keep in touch, don't worry. Well, see ya." Jess got up and left. Rory sighed and turned around to see Tristan standing behind the gazebo.  
  
"Hey Tris." She said. He came and sat down.  
  
"'I'll keep in touch don't worry'" he mimicked. "That guy is so hung up over you."  
  
"He is not! Didn't you just hear? He wants to stay friends." Tristan just shook his head at her cluelessness. (Ooh, a new made up word!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be down this weekend." Rory promised. Lorelai just nodded, tears flowing freely down her face. The last person she had to say goodbye to was Luke.  
  
"Well, uh here's some coffee for the road." He said, uncomfortable with all of the emotions everyone was showing. Rory grabbed the thermos and set it on the ground. She wrapped her arms around Luke. She was surely going to miss him. Luke was surprised, he couldn't remember the last time he was hugged like that. He put his arms around Rory too.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you kiddo."  
  
"Don't call me that. I'll miss your coffee. But most of all you." Luke smiled. Secretly, he loved her like a daughter and he was going to miss her SO much.  
  
Rory made her way into Tristan's navigator, which was presently packed with their luggage. As they drove past the sign that said "You are now leaving Stars Hollow" Rory reflected on her past and was excited about the future to come.  
  
A/N: I know corny ending to a corny chapter but hey what can I say, I'M A CORNY PERSON. Well, this is as much detail as I'm going to get in about their Yale days. In the Chapters to come: Rory and Tristan are living together. Both of them are workaholics. The next chapter is basically showing how busy the two of them are. K that's all for now. Hope you enjoy the rest of this story. Salaams!!!! Or Peace!!!!! 


	3. I love you

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Rory's animal alarm clock went off. Tristan groaned and threw it against the wall. The moos just got louder and faster so he got up and turned it off. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he went and turned the coffee maker on. Then he went back to bed. Rory nudged him in the side and he opened up his arms so that she could snuggle (I just love using that word) closer. Ten minutes later Rory got up and took a shower. Tristan got up and turned on the iron and got out one of Rory's uniforms (she was an intern at a hospital to prepare her to be a doctor.) and he got out an outfit for him to wear. Rory came out of the bathroom, in her fuzzy robe and steam came pouring out into the bedroom. Tristan went into the bathroom and Rory ironed her clothes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Tris!" Rory called as she held a box of pizza in one hand and fumbled with her keys in the other. She opened the door then kicked it shut and placed the pizza on the coffee table.  
  
"Tris, honey you here?"  
  
"Yea" his voice came from the bedroom. She walked in and gave him a light kiss.  
  
"I brought pizza" she said.  
  
"Pepperoni?"  
  
"Is there any other way to have it?!"  
  
Tristan smiled and walked into the kitchen to get plates and cups. Rory snuggled up on the couch with her pizza and soda but frowned when she saw Tristan head back into their bedroom.  
  
"Um Tristan, where are you going?"  
  
" I gotta study, I have exams you know that."  
  
"Aw come on, I have exams too but you don't see me stressing out."  
  
"Well, you're going to med school, I"m going to law school. Two different situations."  
  
Rory just pouted and gave what her mother deemed "the bambi eyes"  
  
"Ugh! Not the bambi eyes! Rory you know I can't refuse that."  
  
Rory just smiled triumphantly as he layed his head in her lap and put Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory in.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"and so we're done ladies and gentlemen. Let's go out and show the real world what this generation is made of." Rory finished off her Valedictorian speech and looked into the crowd. She had been valedictorian twice and was very happy about it. She looked out at the oh too familiar scene with Lorelai waving frantically, Chris standing proud with little Linda on his shoulders, and he also saw the rest of Stars Hollow looking proudly.  
  
She stepped down from the podium and wiped tears from her eyes. This was it. No more school, she was a real adult now. Yale had been great and so had Tristan. She looked behind her, and there he was. A couple of rows back he had his black cap on his head and she could tell he was thinking exactly what she was.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory!" a girl named Alissa called while Rory was talking to her mom.  
  
"Hey Ali what's up?"  
  
"We're having a graduation party a Rick's, tell Tris and be there."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it. Oh and Ali?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Congradulations"  
  
Alison just smiled and walked away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tristan sat down next to Rory on the couch at Rick's house, the music blaring in the backround.  
  
"I had to make a request" he whispered in her ear. Rory nodded, knowing what it was going to be. All of a sudden, the music stopped and switched to a slightly slower song which Rory recognized immediately because Tristan played that song at least once a day.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Rory asked standing up  
  
L- is for the way you look at me  
  
"Hey that's my line" Tristan smirked  
  
Tristan interwined his fingers with her right hand and put his other hand around her waist. Rory put her hand on his shoulder and rested her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"I never thought youwould be a Sinatra fan." Rory whispered. Tristan smirked. This was the dialogue they used whenever this song came on. He looked down into her eyes and whispered back.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm just full of surprises."  
  
O- is for the only one I see.  
  
Rory rested her head back into the crook of his neck and sighed.  
  
"I can't believe that we made it. We're actually adults. There were times that I thought I wouldn't even graduate!" Rory said  
  
"I can believe it. You never cease to amaze me Rory Gilmore, I never doubted you for a second." Rory blushed at the compliment.  
  
V- is very very extraordinary  
  
"I love you so much tristan."  
  
"I love you too Rory."  
  
E- is even more than any one that you adore....  
  
  
  
A/N: That's all for now. Sorry it took me so long to update. Life has been hectic with school starting and all. Plus I got a new computer so I'm really confused as to how I can download the storys on the Document manager with an iMac. If anyone knows how please email me and tell me because as of now I'm using the crappy computer to right my stories. That's all for now. Ciao! 


	4. I gotta call my mom!

A/N: okay this chapter is when they both are workaholics but they manage to find time for romance. They are dedicated to their careers though. (Rory's a doctor and Tristan's a lawyer)  
  
Rory stumbled into the apartment wearing her green doctor's outfit. She sniffed her shirt and groaned. She hated the smell of hospitals. She got up to shower and change.  
  
Tristan saw Rory's PT Cruiser (Sorry guys but that's my dream car. ~sighs dreamily~ I really want one that has some sort of funky color like lime green or pink. What can I say I like people to stare at me. I'm talking way too much so okay I guess I should continue with the story) outside in the garage so he knew she was home. He walked into the bedroom and saw her discarded uniform and heard the shower running. He chuckled lightly to himself as he picked up her dropped items. She hated the smell of hospitals. He loosened his tie and laid down waiting patiently for her to get out of the shower. She came out of the bathroom in her robe and slid beside him.  
  
"Hey, how was your day?" he asked as this was routine for them.  
  
"Ugh don't remind me. A motorcycle accident victim, a kid with a crayon up their nose, a lady with a bad cough who got snott on me, and a woman who insisted that I do CPR on their unconcious kitten. Remind me why I wanted to become and ER doctor again?" Rory ticked off the events on her fingers.  
  
"It's because you thought the show was cool and you wanted to be like George Clooney because he is 'oh so hot' as you put it."  
  
Rory glared at Tristan then said "How about you what happened today?" she asked snuggling up beside him.  
  
"As good as being a lawyer can get. I'm defending some guy who was accused of associating with terrorists. Oh, by the way I won the Friheart case. I had a very peruasive argument. I think I made the prosicuter cry."  
  
"Why do you defend the bad guys anyway?" Rory asked, referring to him being a defense attourney.  
  
"Everyone deserves a chance" he said wistfully. They sat there in silence until Tristan spoke up.  
  
"Do you ever think about marriage?" This question surprised Rory because she meant to roll over to look at him but she ended up rolling off the bed and falling on the floor. Tristan laughed and leaned over the side of the bed to pull her up. Rory straightened heself up before answering.  
  
"Um sure. I mean I'm twenty four and most of my friends are married and Mom and Luke are married. So I do hear alot about married life. And the walk from the hospital to where I keep my car at I always pass a bridal store so I do see alot of brides and gowns. And not to mention-"  
  
"I meant do you ever think about US and marriage?" Tristan, who was very amused at her nervousness, cut her off.  
  
Rory nodded after thinking about it.  
  
"How about it then?" Tristan asked, a mischevious glint in his eye.  
  
"What?!" Rory jumped up very surprised. "Tristan that's not how its supposed to be. It's sposed to be all romantic and you have to be down on one knee and there has to be music playing in the backround and ... stuff. You know the whole nine yards."  
  
Tristan smirked and slid of the bed, down to the floor. He reached over to the clock/radio and turned it on. Limp Bizkit's "My way or the Highway" was on. He got down on one knee. He took a small velvet box out of his suit's pocket and opened it.  
  
"Is this romantic enough for you?" Rory's sky blue eyes widened in shock as she realized that he was really proposing. Then her eyes started filling with tears. Tristan thought he did something wrong and was about to stand up when she nodded. She nodded so slightly that Tristan thougth he imagined it. But he didn't. She actually said yes.  
  
He turned off the clock/radio and sat on the bed next to Rory. Just then the timer on his CD player went off and Frank Sinatra's "Love" filled the air.  
  
"May I have this dance?"Rory asked as she stood up.  
  
"Hey, that's my line" Tristan played along.  
  
They swayed silently to the song until Rory broke the silence.  
  
"I never thought that you would be a Sinatra fan."  
  
Tristan smirked at the Oh Too Familiar Line.  
  
"Well I'm just full of surprises."  
  
"I'll never understand you." she said, completing the little game they played whenever this song came on. All of a sudden Rory pulled away and ran to the phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tristan asked  
  
"Hello, we're getting married, we gotta have the church, dress, cake, food, guests, bridesmaids, groomsmen, priests, flowers, music, limo, honeymoon, flower girl, and PLUS" she paused after saying all of that in one breath "I gotta call my mom!" she squealed.  
  
A/N: okay theyre getting married. woo hoo. Sorry for my lack of enthusiasm guys but I havent had a good day. They put a stupid lock on my locker so now I can't get my books out. I got an eighty five on a quiz when I was sure that I did better. Life sux until you die. I think that's going to be my new policy. I think I should stop wining about my pathetic existance now. Oh well. Review and the next chapter will come. 


	5. Pink is my new fave color

A/N: hey guys I already have the whole story written out. All I need is the magic of reviews to update regularly. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that you don't recognize obviously belongs to me since I'm SO orginal. I hate doing these things. Everyone knows that I don't know GG so stop asking me to state it!!!!!  
  
"A little to the left." Rory directed. There were men lifting up a basket of flowers that was on the gazebo. They were back in Stars Hollow and were preparing for the wedding that was only weeks away. Rory smiled at the gazebo that was now decorated profusely with flowers. The middle of town was where the reception was going to be held at. Rory couldn't help but get excited thinking that all of this was for her. "Perfect" she whispered. She couldn't believe that in a few short weeks, she was going to be Mrs. Tristan DuGrey. She wanted to scream it out to the world. A shrill voice interrupted her reverie.  
  
"I distinctly remember ordering white roses being ordered! Do these look white to you? No they don't! These are pink! How in God's name are you supposed to get married with PINK roses?! This is my grand daughter's wedding I will not have you mess up!" Emily Gilmore exclaimed, holding up a box of pink roses to a very terrified florist's face.  
  
"Grandma, pink is fine. I love pink. It's so pinkish. Pink reminds me of you.. beautiful. As a matter of fact, that's my new favorite color."  
  
"I suppose" Emily walked away in a huff and the florist sent a thankful smile Rory's way.  
  
Rory walked around town for a little while. She remembered when she used to live here. She passed the Independence Inn and remembered the early days of her childhood when she lived in the shack behind the Inn. She passed by the giant slinky which she remembered being stuck in. She passed by the giant chicken, which she remembered everyone getting confused whenever she gave them directions according to that certain landmark. She surely missed this town, even though she visited a couple times a week since she only lived in aNew Haven. Rory passed by the bridge which brought her many many memories. She passed by a couple of houses and was now in front of Luke's. Rory also remembered when she first brought Tristan here. She remembered how he thought it was a hardware store. She also remembered when Luke wouldn't stop giving Tristan the evil eye. Rory was making her way over to Luke's when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Coffee princess here"  
  
"Is that any way to answer the phone?"  
  
"Oh My Gosh! Paris."  
  
"That's me."  
  
"I've been trying to get in contact with you for the pass forever. How's the journalism career going?"  
  
"Great, I just got a call from CNN. In high school you would've been dieing for that interview with CNN. I am actually surprised you are not in my area of profession Doctor Gilmore."  
  
"Yeah well I guess you could say that maybe it was a last minute change of heart"  
  
"I guess so. So how are the wedding plans going?"  
  
"Oh they're going great, I can't wa- wait, how did you find out about the wedding?"  
  
"I have my ways"  
  
"Don't say that you sound creepy. Well I was trying to get in contact with you so that you could be one of the bride's maids."  
  
"Me?!" Paris asked incredulously  
  
"Yeah of course. You're in Boston right? Great well the wedding is not for a while but we need to rehearse. When's the best time for you to be in Connecticut." The next hour was spent discussing the wedding and Rory walked into Luke's with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey future Mrs. DuGrey. How goes the wedding plans?" Luke asked as she walked in.  
  
"I'm exhausted." Rory plopped down on a stool in front of him.  
  
"You know, the bride really shouldn't have to do any work" Luke said, bringing her a cup of coffee.  
  
"I know, Tristan told me the same thing but I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Just then her cell phone rang. Luke pointed to the "No cell phones" sign and Rory rolled her eyes, but stepped outside.  
  
"Ricardo's house of Burrito's. Would you like extra cheese on your taco?"  
  
"Rory?" asked a confused and frantic Tristan.  
  
"Yeah it's me. I just like to confuse people when we're on the phone. I learned it from my mom cuz see when I was younger she used to answer the phone pretending that she was someone named Lola. Sweetie, you are being way too quiet- wait Tris, what's wrong?"  
  
" I was just- here talking to him and then he just, it was so scary. I do not know what to do. I called 911 but still .... It's so.... and I can't believe..."  
  
"Tris, what are you talking about? Stop stammering sweetie. Speak in full sentences."  
  
"M-my grandfather, he had a heart attack."  
  
  
  
A/N: Kay, that's all for now kiddies. Oh no! Gramps had a hear attack! Everyone knows that Tristan has this close really close relationship with his grandfather right? Right. Okay, I was just making sure we were all clear on that point. I'm waiting for you guys you know. Like I said earlier. I already have everything written out but it's up to you to review. So if you want more of the story I want at least.... three reviews. Come on guys, that's hardly any. So don't think that it's alot. Do me a favor and gimmie these reviews cuz if I'm happy, your happy.  
  
P.S.: why'd they have to take the review button down. It's no fun to say "select the review button". That takes all the fun out of everything. But I gess I must direct the stupid ones somehow to review so.... select the review button and I will post the next chapter. Blech! That sounds as bad as I thought it would. 


	6. Here goes nothing DuGrey

A/N: This is the last chapter before the actual wedding. Grandpa Janny is holding on to dear life by a thread.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"His heart is really weak, he's barely pulling through." Tristan said shakily. Rory could tell he was trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Well, there's one thing that he wants. He wants to see me get married before he dies."  
  
"No prob. We'll just move the wedding to next weekend."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure, I'll call everyone and tell them what's up. You just stay there with your Grandpa."  
  
"You don't know how much this means to him, how much this means to me"  
  
"Yeah yea, love you"  
  
"Love you too, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
As soon as she hung up Rory ran to her mother's house to get her phone book. She was going to have to make alot of calls to be ready ontime for the wedding.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory's heart was beating a mile a minute. Her palms were sweaty, she felt like she was going to throw up any minute. She looked in the mirror and calmed down a bit. She looked beautiful.  
  
Her strapless white gown, with pears lining the sides, clinging to her like a second skin, but elegantly flowing into a silky skirt and train. She pulled down her veil, that was pinned to her hair by white flowers. She looked down at the tear-drop diamond pendant that hung low on her neck. And she glanced at her diamond earings. She couldn't help but smile. She thought this day would never come and to Tristan of all people. In her sophmore year, if anyone told her she would be marrying Tristan DuGrey she would first laugh but not before telling that person they must have been a little crazy. But so much had changed, she had changed and he had changed. And this change was for the better.  
  
"Ror, hon it's almost time." Lorelai said interrupting her thoughts. She, Lane, Alissa (remember from graduation), Paris, and (much to the displeasure of Lorelai) Sherry were the bridesmaids. All of them had identical pale pink spaghetti strapped gowns that fluttered to a stop at the knee.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there." she said, adjusting her veil once more.  
  
Lane, Paris, Lorelai, Alissa, and Sherry were all called out because the wedding procession was about to start. Rory fidgeted nervously and linked arms with her father and waited.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tristan was a nervous wreck. He must've run his hands through his hair a million times already. He fixed his white tie and wiped his sweaty, shaky palms on the side of his pants. He was pacing back and forth, back and forth. All this was making Luke very dizzy.  
  
"Tristan you gotta calm down " Luke finally said after watching him pace back and fourth 287 times.  
  
"I can't. It's just like it's the first day of the rest of my life. Oh crap. Now I'm sounding like some Hallmark add. But what I mean is, I can imagine my self growing old with Rory. She's so ... amazing. I don't know how I deserve to have her."  
  
"Look I know exactly how you feel. I felt just like that when I married Lorelai. But trust me, if you keep rubbing your hands on your jacket, it'll be wet by the time you get down to the other side of the alter. Even though you are a nervous wreck now, when you see Rory and when she makes her way down the isle, you will realize that she is yours and any thing you had to go through to get her was all worth it." Tristan just nodded and ran his hands through his hair again. Luke chuckled and walked out the door mutter something that sounded like "poor kid".  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tristan walked down the isle, with his mother linked to his arm. He couldn't look to the sides of him because he was afraid that he would trip or something. His mother was walking gracefully next to him, barely touching him. His parents never had the best relationship with him and he didn't mind either. When they got to the end, his mother sat down quickly. Tristan looked over at his grandfather who was sitting in a wheel chair, being pushed down the isle by his grandmother. He had some IV in a bag on a stand also being wheeled down the isle. Next he saw Luke and Lorelai make their way down the isle. Tristan could tell that they were reminded so much of their own wedding. Luke wore a smile, which wasn't very common, and Lorelai had tears in her eyes. All of the bride's maids, accompanied by the groom's men, walked down the isle. Then, Christopher and Sherry's daughter, Linda, took tiny steps. She had white flowers in her hair and was excited to be the flower girl. She was slightly skipping, her long brown braid tumbling behind her. She smiled as showed some of her missing teeth. She continued down the isle and spread pink rose petals on the floor. The church erupted with "awes". After everyone was in the alter, the music stopped, and the organ started playing the wedding march. It seemed that when the music stopped, his heart stopped as well. He could do this, it would all be worth it in a few short seconds.  
  
Here goes nothing DuGrey, he thought as the doors opened.  
  
A/N: Okay that's all for now. I know, I'm evil aren't I. But that's alright because my evil ways are for a reason. I try to make my chapters at least a thousand words each because then it doesn't give to much away but it's a nice lengthy chapter. So don't get mad cuz I stopped right there. It's all in your (the reviewers) hands. Gimmie reviews and I give you chapters. That's the dillyo. Okay that's all I wanted to mention. Fair well my readers ! 


	7. Hello Mr DuGrey

A/N: Okay you guys, I just noticed that I made a mistake in the third chapter. I said that Paris was the valedictorian when in reality Rory was the valedictorian. Just thought that I should clear that up for anyone who noticed. Oh and one more thing, someone mentioned that Nat King Cole is the one who sings "Love" not frankie sanatra. Thank you so much mel for telling me but oh well, for the duration for this story Frank Sinatra sings "love". Okay? Okay. And Voila! Here's the rest of the wedding plus more!  
  
Well, here goes nothing DuGrey, Tristan thought as the doors opened. He remembered what Luke said. And he was right, he felt like whatever bad things that happened in his life, they all didn't matter because now he had Rory. The church sounded with gasps. Tristan's eyes watered slightly, but he blinked his tears away. Rory looked like an angel. The wedding march played and Rory and Christopher walked arm in arm down the isle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory was still nervous. Her father was standing next to her, rubbing her back soothingly. It was almost her turn to go down the isle. All of a sudden, the music stopped. She knew that was her que. She heard noises which meant that everyone in the church had turned around. She was now even more nervous because she knew that everyone would be looking at her. The twin doors opened and everyone gasped. Rory smiled a little, amazed that she could give people that reaction. She walked slowly and gracefully down the isle. She looked over at a few people. Mrs. Kim was frowning at Lane, probably because she had to walk down the isle with her arms linked with a groom's man. Jess was there smirking and giving her a thumbs up, Henry Cho was there probably thinking about when he was going to ask Lane to marry him, even Dean was there with his wife smiling silently. After what seemed forever, made it to Tristan.  
  
"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked  
  
"I do" Christopher and Luke replied at the same time which sent chuckles through the church.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matromony..." Tristan wasn't listening, though. He was just staring at how beautiful Rory was. After all these years, she was his. He couldn't believe it. He thought back to their high school days when Rory hated him. He was so hurt when she said it but he couldn't blame anyone but his self. He thought back tho his junior year at the Romeo and Juliet play. He thought that was the first time that Rory actually cared about him. He was so deep in thought that he almost missed his que.  
  
"I do." he whispered.  
  
"Do you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for the better and for the worse in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do" she whispered in the same tone as Tristan, but in the quiet church it echoed. And to Tristan it seemed as though she called it out to the world. She could make him so happy.  
  
"By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Just then the shrill sound of a cell phone ringing went off. Chatters went through the church about how rude it was to keep your cell phone on at a wedding. Tristan and Rory got out their phones.  
  
"Hello?" they both said in unison.  
  
"It's my wedding day didn't I tell you?" they said again at the same time.  
  
"What?! Okay I'll be right there." they said and then handed their phones to their parents.  
  
"Where were we?" Tristan and Rory said.  
  
"Uh- oh yeah, you may now kiss the bride." the priest stammered.  
  
Rory and Tristan kissed and then ran down the isle hand in hand because they needed to get to work.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
A couple hours later, after stopping at work, Tristan and Rory were at the wedding reception. Rory was dancing with her grandfather.  
  
"Rory you have no idea how proud I am of you. You've graduated the top of your class from two very highly rated schools, you've become a successful doctor, and on top of that you're now a DuGrey!"  
  
"Thank you Grandpa"  
  
"No, thank YOU Rory. I'm so glad that you are my grand daughter. Your mother should be very proud. I know I am."  
  
Across the room, was avery uncomfortable Tristan dancing with Lorelai.  
  
"... and no more staying out late, no more unannounced business trips, no leaving Rory, you hurt her and I'll crack every bone in your body and put it in soup-"  
  
"Soup? " Tristan repeated  
  
"I'm in the mood for Cambells I don't know why. I really want some alphabet soup. Wait! I wasn't done. No more being a bachelor, no more dancing or flirting with other women, no more secretaries-"  
  
"Secretaries?"  
  
"You know how people are always having affairs with their secretaries?"  
  
"Oh okay. Continue."  
  
"Nope that's about it. But I just want to let you know how proud I am to have you as a son. I love you as if you were my own anyway."  
  
Tristan was speechless. Never in his life, had his parents told him they were proud to have him as a son. It was always how much of a screw up he was.  
  
"Uh thanks Lorelai." Lorelai just gave a small smile in reply.  
  
"But don't think being married is all bad. Think of the bright sides, now you can walk around the house naked!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"And I would want to do that because?"  
  
" I don't know. It just sounds cool."  
  
All of a sudden, the music switched to Frank Sinatra. "Will you excuse me?" Tristan said and made his way to Rory.  
  
"May I cut in?" Tristan asked Jess, who was now dancing with Rory. "She's all you'res. I'm done giving her a pep talk anyway. She's goiing to need all the luck she can get being married to you and all." Jess smirked and walked away before Tristan could say anything.  
  
L- is for the way you look at me  
  
"Why hello Mr.DuGrey." Rory said dramatically.  
  
"Hello Mrs.DuGrey." Tristan replied in the same tone. Rory rested her head on his shoulder and Tristan sang softly.  
  
"Two in love can make it. Take my heart but please don't break it and love was made for me and you."  
  
Rory smiled from his shoulder and whispered, "I never thought that you would be a Sinatra fan."  
  
"Well I guess I'm just full of surprises."  
  
"I'll never understand you." she smiled. She was sure that this was going to be a marriage that lasted.  
  
A/N: that's all for now. I need reviews to see if I really suck at this or not thanks a bundle. Bye! 


	8. The honeymooners

A/N: I'm glad that some of you guys liked the last chapter. Okay that's all I wanted to say. Here's the next chapter: THE HONEYMOONERS!  
  
Tristan held Rory's hand as they strolled on the beach. Tristan was wearing his swim trunks and a floral shirt that Rory insisted he buy. Rory was wearing a bikini that matched his shirt and had some jean shorts on over that. They stopped walking and Rory looked out at the ocean. Australia was beautiful. She wished that they never had to leave. Tristan said he was going to go get some water and he left. Rory put out a beach chair and took "The Pride and the Prejudiced" out of her bag and started reading. She only read a couple of sentences when a shadow blocked out her light.  
  
"Exuse me but you're in my light." Rory said politely. She looked up and saw a buff young man staring at her.  
  
"Hey beautiful. I can tell by your accent that your not from Sydney you from the states?" Rory rolled her eyes at the first comment but nodded. "Need a tour guide?"  
  
"That's okay I'll find my own way around thanks." She smiled and tried to go back to her book but the man was still in her light.  
  
"If you don't mind I'm trying to read." the man didn't seem to hear her. Instead, he traced his index finger up her leg. When it reached her thigh. SLAP! Rory hit him.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he asked annoyed  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!" Rory shouted.  
  
"Well, well aren't we the fiesty one?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tristan was drinking his water when he heard a slap. He looked over the brim of his glass and saw a guy sitting on the edge of Rory's chair.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he yelled  
  
"I could ask you the same thing?" Rory yelled back. Tristan got up. Rory was usually very polite to everyone. This guy must've done something really bad if he made Rory yell.  
  
"Hey babe." Tristan said coming up to Rory. He winked at her, but she furrowed her brows in confusion.  
  
"Um hi" she said back, still not getting it.  
  
"Need a tour guide ? I could show you around if you want." Tristan wiggled his eye brows suggestively. A light bulb clicked in Rory's head. Tristan was trying to act like he never met her before.  
  
"Oh yeah, I need someone to show me around. Thanks a lot." Rory got up and grabbed her book. She looked back at the man sitting on the chair and held in a laugh. He had a 'what does he have that I don't got' look all over his face.  
  
As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Tristan turned to Rory.  
  
"Okay what did he do?"  
  
"Nothing you should get mad about Tristan. Don't worry."  
  
"Ror, he must've done something to make you yell at him."  
  
"He, he rubbed my leg."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Tristan calm down."  
  
Tristan nodded and took Rory's hand. As they walked away, he gave a look back at the man that said "i'm gonna kill you" and the man gulped.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next afternoon, Rory and Tristan were eating lunch at this outside restauraunt when Rory noticed someone at the next table. She nudge Tristan in the ribs.  
  
"Tris, do you see what I see?" Rory kept staring at the person. Tristan turned around and looked at her but didn't recognize her.  
  
"Nope, who is she?"  
  
"Look again."  
  
Tristan turned around and took one hard look at the woman her long blonde hair carelessly tossed over her shoulder. Tristan's eyes widened as his eyes met hers.  
  
"Tristan?!"  
  
"Summer?!"  
  
Summer excused herself from her table and sat down at the spot in front of him. She leaned over and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's great to see you. I haven't seen you since-"  
  
"Madeline's party" Tristan finished for her. Summer just nodded silently.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I'm here for work. I'm an actress. We're shooting my movie in Sydney."  
  
"Wow. Well, congratulations."  
  
"Thanks, so what are you doing here?"  
  
"Honeymoon"  
  
Summer's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow. Tristan DuGrey married. I never thought that I'd see the day." She looked next to Tristan and noticed Rory for the first time. She held out her hand to Rory.  
  
"Hi I'm Summer, you must be the lady who finally snagged Tristan."  
  
"Um, yeah I'm Rory"  
  
Summer snatched her hand back as if she'd been burned.  
  
"Rory Gilmore! You married Rory Gilmore!" Tristan just nodded and Rory turned red.  
  
"I knew it! I knew you liked her. When you used to insist that we make out in front of her locker. I was too dumb back then to know why but it all makes since now." she turned to Rory. "Well Gilmore, or should I say DuGrey. Congratulations, you've got what I always wanted." Then she stood up and walked back to her table.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Rory said picking at her salad.  
  
"I never knew it was possible to hold a grudge against someone after so long." Tristan said embarrassed that Summer over reacted like that.  
  
"Yeah well, you know Summer."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That's disgusting! Who would drink out of that." Tristan said.  
  
Rory and Tristan were going shopping to bring back gifts to their family. Rory held up a kangaroo coffee mug with the mug supposed to be the pouch of the kangaroo.  
  
"It's not disgusting it's cute and my mom would love it." Rory protested it and put it in the basket.  
  
"Ooh I can get this for Linda!" Rory screamed when she saw a t-shirt that read " My sister went to Australia and all I got was this stupid T-shirt". Tristan laughed when he saw it.  
  
Three hours and fourteen presents later, the sun was setting. Tristan was laying back on a chair and Rory was laying on him with her head on his chest. They sat in silence watching the sun set on the horizon.  
  
"It's so beautiful. I wish this wasn't our last night here." Rory sighed.  
  
"It's nice but between, guys hitting on you, meeting Summer, and buying disgusting presents I've had enough of Australia."  
  
Rory giggled and sighed once again. This place was so beautiful. There were wonderful festivals performed by descendants of the Aborigine tribe. They had great food. The ocean was beautiflu and blue just like Tristan's eyes. She loved it here and would stay there forever if she could. But she knew she would miss her old life somewhat. That did not stop her from wanting to stay longer. Rory silently swore to her self that she would return to Australia one day. But for now she needed to head home. Tomorrow they would be going back to New Haven. They would first stop by Stars Hollow, but she wasn't ready to go back to the real world. She just sat there in Tristan's arms, content on enjoying things the way they were.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter isn't all that great but I needed to stop it somewhere. That seemed like the right spot. Okay well, review. AND HURRY! 


	9. Ish? since when do I have an ish?

A/N:Um I can't really think of anything to say in this author's note so why don't we just get on with the story. Shall we?  
  
"So tell us Rory how does it feel like to be a married woman?" Lane asked excitedly.  
  
Rory, Paris, Lane, Sookie, and Lorelai were at the Crap Shack for an old fashioned slumber party.  
  
"Um nothing really." Rory said after thinking about it.  
  
"Nothing! That means Rory has been notty before she got married." Lorelai chirped up.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as an "Ooohhh!" echoed among the girls.  
  
"How old are yall? Twelve?" Rory asked. They all just rolled their eyes and jumped on Rory and started ticking her.  
  
"GET OFF!" Rory screemed a little too loudly. Paris, Lane, and Lorelai jumped back, surprised at her temper.  
  
"Rory, hon are you okay? Lately you've seemed so ... un-Roryish." Lorelai said.  
  
"Ish? (Turns to lane and paris) Since when do I have an ish?"  
  
"It's true, you have an ish." Lane said knowingly. Paris nodded, agreeing.  
  
"Hello! I was talking. Honey what's been going on?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, I'm ..." Just then her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and it said "Tristan DuGrey". Rory smiled and was about to answer the phone when Lorelai grabbed it.  
  
"Nu uh! No talking to Bible Boy on a girls night out."  
  
"Mom! Come on, give me the phone." Rory reached for it but Lorelai jumped back and answered it.  
  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
"Mary?" Tristan asked confused.  
  
"Nope this is Lorelai."  
  
"Oh hi Lorelai, can I speak to my Mary?"  
  
"Nope, sorry but maybe you weren't informed. This is a girl's night out NO BOYS ALLOWED!"  
  
"But-" Lorelai hung up the phone on him and smiled evilly. Rory was pouting with her arms crossed.  
  
"Mom, I wanted to talk to him."  
  
"don't worry MARY you can talk to him anytime just not tonight."  
  
Rory blushed when her mom called her Mary. That was a name specially reserved for Tristan. Even though he no longer called her that to torment her, it was still her special nick name. She was in for a long night.  
  
A couple of hours later, all of the girls were full with Sookie's baking and they were tired out from playing games. They were all asleep except Rory. She snuck into the bathroom with her cell phone and began dialing a familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" said a very tired voice.  
  
"Sorry hon did I wake you?"  
  
"It's okay Mary. What was Lorelai talking about when she hung up on me? Wait, why did she hang up on me?"  
  
"Oh, she didn't want me to talk to you because she said it was a night away from men."  
  
"I'm wounded. Really Mary I'm feeling very unwanted."  
  
"If you were unwanted I wouldn't be talking to you right now."  
  
"Good point"  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"I saw you yesterday afternoon."  
  
"What, you don't miss me?"  
  
" No! I mean Yes! Of course I do!"  
  
" Yeah yeah sure you do. So what have you been doing without me?"  
  
"Invited a couple of people over to watch football."  
  
"Oh god! There must be a mess."  
  
"Don't worry, I cleaned it all up."  
  
"Uh huh, I guess I'm going to have to reclean when I get home."  
  
"I miss your spaghetti."  
  
"Ah yes my famous spaghetti. Good thing I took those cooking classes at Yale."  
  
"Yes good thing. I don't know if I would've married you if you could only make poptarts and coffee."  
  
"Yes you would have."  
  
" Hmm, I guess your right."  
  
"I know I'm right. So what did you have for dinner because I know you can't cook."  
  
"Jess made some burgers."  
  
"It's amazing how working in a diner for a year can give someone cooking skills for the rest of their life. How is Jess doing by the way?"  
  
"Great, he's going to be stationed in Iraq for the next three weeks though."  
  
"I'm glad I changed my mind about being an overseas correspondent."  
  
"Me too. I don't know if I would be able to stand being away from you so long."  
  
"Suck up."  
  
"I try." Just then Rory heard some noise.  
  
"Babe, I gotta go. I think they're waking up. They'll burn me at the stake if they find out I'm violating the no boys rule."  
  
"Okay love you Mary bye."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and went back into the living room with a smile on her face to meet four pairs of eyes glaring at her. "hehe, um hi guys. I was just you know. Using the bathroom." Rory laughed nervously.  
  
"And who were you talking to?" Lane asked.  
  
"No one. Oh no, um why did you think I was talking to some one.  
  
"Hand over the phone DuGrey." Paris demanded.  
  
"You have to catch me first." Rory challenged. They ran all around the house a couple of times until the were back in the living room sprawled out over the couch.  
  
"I don't see how I used to do this." Rory groaned.  
  
"I think I need to go to the gym. I haven't excersized in ages." Paris complained.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Tristan I'm home!" Rory called. She went into her bedroom and saw Tristan stretched out on the bed. She dropped her back on the floor, then sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty." she whispered in his ear, then she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Why Mary, I never knew you thought I was beautiful." Tristan smirked. Rory rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing a large Harvard T-Shirt and crawled in the bed with Tristan. Tristan rolled over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Rory propped her head up on her hand and took a deep breath.  
  
"Tristan I have something to tell you."  
  
"Hmm" Tristan said , his head was buried in Rory's hair.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun dun, dun du dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnn!!!!! (Sings) Rory's having a baby, daddy is going crazy, if it's a boy i'll give it a toy, if it's a girl I'll give it a curl, if it's twins I'll (spots annoyed readers) whoops sorry. Okay well that's all for now. Review if you want the next chapter. And believe me, Rory is not going to be one of those cheery pregnant women. Review for more! Oh I just wanted to tell you guys one more thing: I love it when you review. Whether it's good or bad, happy or sad just review because like to know what you guys think. 


	10. I'm running out of fingers

A/N: Oh my gosh! You guys have no idea how much I love you all. This is only my second story so I still get giddy when I get positive feedback. Thanks a bundle. Just keep reviewing and I'll keep thanking you and posting up chapters. Who am i kidding, if you don't review I'll still put up chapters but it's nice to get reviews anyway. I loved it when Pheobe1912 just kept on saying "UPDATE" that shows real enthusiasm. Rory's still pregnant in this chapter, don't worry. I decided to slow things down a bit. I just realized that only like three chapters ago they got married. I don't plan on this story being too long but I don't want it to be short either.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
All of a sudden, Tristan wasn't sleepy anymore. His eyes popped open and he took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm gonna be a dad?" Rory nodded  
  
"I'm gonna be a dad!" Tristan shouted and jumped up and hugged Rory.  
  
"Need ... to .... breathe!" Rory managed from Tristan's embrace.  
  
"You know what this means right?" Tristan asked Rory, letting her go slightly. Rory just knitted her brows in confusion.  
  
"We gotta move into a bigger house." Tristan said smirking.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory stood outside of the Hartford mansion. She wasn't sure if she could live in a house this big. Tristan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What do you think" he asked.  
  
"It's... big?" Rory said hoping that sounded convincing.  
  
"You don't like it." Tristan stated rather than asked.  
  
"It's not that I dont like it, it's just so BIG."  
  
"I like big."  
  
"Let's take a tour and at the end I'll tell you what I think."  
  
(AN HOUR LATER)  
  
"Five bedrooms! Five bedrooms! Three bathrooms!" Rory exclaimed. Tristan could tell she was excited.  
  
"So you like it?" Rory nodded eagerly.  
  
"Well, welcome to our new home."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory looked around at her new bedroom. They had been living there a few weeks but it still made her excited knowing it was hers. She looked down. She could see that her belly was getting a little bigger. She was even more excited knowing that they were going to raise a family there. So much had changed but she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ THREE MONTHS LATER ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Paging Doctor Gilmore!" Rory sighed and smiled. They still called her Doctor Gilmore even after she was married. She had just gotten off of her break and now she was being paged. She picked up the nearest phone and dialed the extension to the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is Dr.Gilmore."  
  
"You're needed in room 1098, car crashed victim."  
  
"Can't you call Smith or Walton?"  
  
"Sweetie we know you're the best. Now hurry up, lives don't wait on you."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and slipped on the proper attire to go into an operation. She stepped into the room and almost cried outloud at what she saw. There was a pregnant woman with cuts and bruises all over herself. She was awake though.  
  
"Please don't let anything happen to my baby!" the woman screamed  
  
"What happened?" Rory asked.  
  
"She went into labor in the back of a cab, the car got rear ended and she didn't have her seatbelt on. She jerked foward, hit the windshield. The rest is history." The nurse replied.  
  
"Go get Dr. Scott in here. None of us can deliver babies and we need a C section ASAP!" Rory almost screamed. She hated seeing pregnant women in pain. She just prayed to God that nothing like that ever happened to her.  
  
"Rory you okay? YOu look a little sick. Go outside." the nurse said. Rory nodded and ran to the nearest bathroom. She threw up her lunch in the toilet. She rinsed her mouth out and looked in the mirror. She looked horrible. She hadn't been on a break in hours, but that wasn't what made her upset. Just the sight of the woman caring more about her baby than her own life. It was endearing yet sad at the same time. Rory decided that she wanted to go home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory was laying on the couch, reading "Catcher in the Rye" and Tristan was busy preparing a statement for court on the computer.  
  
"Tristan"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Can you get me some ice cream with carrots sprinkled on top?"  
  
"In a minute hon."  
  
Rory walked over to Tristan and grabbed his pinky and yanked it back.  
  
"I WANT MY ICE CREAM NOW!" she demanded. Tristan nodded and she let go of his finger.  
  
"You really gotta stop doing that. I'm running out of fingers." Tristan said sucking his pinky. He held up his other hand, which had four pink fingers that had been yanked. Rory just smiled sweetly. He walked into the kitchen and got her ice cream and gave it to her.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
Tristan went back to the computer and not less than ten minutes later, Rory spoke up again.  
  
"Tristan do you think I'm fat?"  
  
"No, you're the most beautiful woman in the world."  
  
"Don't lie to me Tristan. I'm fat and you know it!"  
  
"Okay so you're not you're normal size-"  
  
"Are you calling me fat?!"  
  
"No"  
  
"So you were lying to me?''  
  
"Rory tell me what you want to hear."  
  
"I want to hear the truth"  
  
"And I want to get back to my work."  
  
"Your work is more improtant than me?"  
  
"No Rory but I have this big case to close tomorrow."  
  
"No fine! I understand! Worry about your stupid case." and with that, Rory stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.  
  
"I can't wait until this pregnancy is over." Tristan mumbled  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Rory shouted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There were only two more months to go with Rory's pregnancy. She was very moody because they wouldn't let her work in the hospital and she thought she looked like a whale. Rory was in Stars Hollow sitting at the counter in Luke's eating a peanut butter and marshmellow sandwhich.  
  
"Rory I think you've had enough to eat." Luke said pulling the plate away from her. He was starting to worry about her. She had come into the diner an hour before talking about how miserable her life was and she had been eating sandwhiches ever since.  
  
"Since I'm already a whale another sandwhich won't hurt." Rory said pathetically grabbing her plate back.  
  
"Rory, stop eating, you're scaring away the customers!" Luke joked.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm ugly too. Now I'm an ugly, fat whale"  
  
"Rory I didn't mean it like that." Luke tried his best to comfort her. He silently thanked God that he never got Lorelai pregnant. While he was trying to console Rory, Tristan ran into the diner still in his suit.  
  
"Rory, I've been looking everywhere for you. Next time could you tell me when you're going to leave." Tristan said.  
  
Rory just started wailing loudly, but no real tears coming out. Everyone in the diner turned and looked at Rory like she was nuts and Tristan dragged Rory out to his SUV. Once in the car he turned to her.  
  
"Mary what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything, I can't tie my own shoes [ I got that from my other story, "Friends in Heaven"], I'm fat, I'm ugly, I can't work, and I've already watched all of the "I love Lucy" reruns!" She started wailing again.  
  
"So I guess that's where you got that crying from." Tristan said amused.  
  
"None of this is funny. I'm suffering and miserable and you think this is a joke?"  
  
"No honey of course not. We're in this together."  
  
"No we're not. If we were in this togther then you'd be fat and watching "I love lucy" with me." Rory giggled at the picture of a pregnant Tristan.  
  
"Well, what can I do to make you feel better?"  
  
"Make the baby come out." She asked hopefully  
  
"Sorry, even a DuGrey doesn't have that kind of power."  
  
Rory pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" Tristan asked starting up the engine.  
  
"I wanna die."  
  
"Well we're not going to do that. Come on Rory, cheer up. I'll buy you your favorite icecream." Tristan said temptingly. Rory didn't relent. Tristan sighed and pulled into their large driveway.  
  
"I tell you what. You get Willy Wonka ready and I'll get some food so that we can have a movie night."  
  
"Movie nights are for girls only. And I still want to die. But in the mean time, okay." Rory waddled (Laugh you guys! Don't you think it would be funny to see Rory waddling? LOL) into the house, still grumbling about how miserable she was. Tristan sighed and banged his head on the steering wheel.  
  
"Only two more months. Thank God only two more months." Tristan thought as he walked into the house.  
  
A/N: I guess you've guessed by now that Rory will have the baby in the next chapter. I know I said that I would slow down but I want that baby to come out almost as much as Rory does. I don't like seeing her upset. :-( But I also love torturing Tristan. The idea for Rory being like this came from a friend that my sister went to high school with. She's a real sweetheart but she recently became pregnant and treated her hubby like Rory treats tristan. Just thought I should point that out. Okay well see yall in the next chapter. 


	11. WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?

A/N: The baby is coming! I just wanted to tell you guys that the closest I've been to a person in labor was in the waiting room, so I don't know how it is when you have a baby so I'm making up the stuff that you guys don't know what I'm talking about. Don't blame me! Blame my lack of intelligence in the area of birthing babies!  
  
Rory was eating a corndog on a Saturday morning when all of a sudden she felt something funny. She looked down and saw water on the floor. She squeeled in excitement.  
  
"Tristan!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. He appeared at the bottom of the stairs seconds later in a T-shirt and pajama pants.  
  
"It's time." Rory whispered.  
  
"It's time?!" Tristan was getting nervous, he had never done anything like this before. He went back upstairs and got her bag. He ran into the car and started it up. He ran back in the house and gave Rory a kiss on the cheek then he drove off. A couple of miles later, he realized he was supposed to have Rory in the car. He did an illegal U-turn and was at the house in a matter of seconds. Rory was waiting out on the front steps.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He apologized as he pulled up. Rory just had a scowl on her face as she got into the front seat. They drove to the hospital in silence with occasional whimpers from Rory. (Labor hurts ya know) He pulled up to the hospital and took Rory to the receptionist desk.  
  
"Hey Rory what's up?" the receptionist asked. Rory was breathing heavily and just pointed to her stomach. The receptionist picked up the phone and called for a wheel chair, and they wheeled her into her room.  
  
"You'll have to fill out these papers Mr. DuGrey." she handed him a stack of documents. Tristan groaned and got to work.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"She's what!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"She's having her baby. I would've called you sooner but I had to fill out these papers and that took me like three hours and her contractions are getting closer together and I need you to come to the Hartford Hospital. I've never done this before and I'm clueless."  
  
"I'll be there. Oh, my baby's having a baby." Lorelai sighed and hung up. Tristan went back into Rory's room where she was just practicing her breathing. Tristan smiled at Rory and she growled at him.  
  
"How ~breathe~ can you ~breathe~ be smiling ~breathe~ when I'm ~ breathe~ in pain!" She screamed through breathes. Tristan became afraid. He had learned over the months never to mess with a pregnant woman.  
  
"I'll go in the waiting room. Call me when you need me." Tristan walked out into the waiting room and looked down. He realized that he still had on his PJ's. This day couldn't get any worse. Just then he heard lost of noise. He got up and opened the door to the waiting room and lots of people tumbled in.  
  
"Lorelai what's going on?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well, you didn't think I wasn't going to let everyone know that Rory's in labor did you?"  
  
"You know Rory's gonna kill me for this right?"  
  
"Yeah, but you know, better you than me."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~LATE THAT NIGHT ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"We've been here for (looks at clock) sixteen hours." Tristan complained.  
  
"I was in labor with Rory for twenty two hours so hush." Lorelai said.  
  
"Tristan!" Rory yelled. Tristan and Lorelai jumped up and went into Rory's room.  
  
"It's time." she whispered. Tristan took her hand in his own.  
  
"Give it a squeeze. Whenever you're in pain, I'm in pain." Tristan said. Lorelai sighed heavily and shook her head as if he made the biggest mistake in the world. Tristan gulped, not knowing what he was in for.  
  
"Okay, when I say so give it a push. It's ready." The doctor instructed.  
  
"Push." (all the "push" 's are from the doctor)Tristan screamed. Rory was cracking every bone in his hand.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Rory yelled at Tristan squeezing his hand harder.  
  
Rory breathed.  
  
"Push." Tristan screamed again, he was afraid to look at his hand in fear that it would have bits of bone sticking out.  
  
"One more push should do it." the doctor said.  
  
"PUSH!" Rory gave Tristan's hand one last squeeze and then let go. Tristan whimpered as he saw his hand was red. "Congratulations. You have a new baby boy."  
  
"We have a boy?" Tristan asked. The doctor nodded. Tristan cut the umbilical cord as instructed and the doctor handed the baby to Rory.  
  
"I'm a mommy now." Rory said, tears going down her face. She handed the baby back to the doctor so that she could clean him up.  
  
Lorelai went over and gave Rory a hug.  
  
"Thanks alot Rory now I'm a grandma. Are you trying to make me look old?" Rory laughed.  
  
"Richard." Tristan whispered. Rory and Lorelai looked at him.  
  
"Richard Janlen DuGrey, both of our grandfathers." Tristan said. Rory nodded and Lorelai smiled. They were going to be one happy family.  
  
"Rory!" a voice called. Emily Gilmore ran into her room.  
  
"Hi Grandma, where's Grandpa." as if to answer her question Richard Gilmore walked in as well.  
  
"Where's the baby?" Richard asked, looking around. Just then, the nurse came and gave Richard back to Rory. He was now dressed in a baby blue hat and outfit.  
  
"What's his name?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Richard. Richard Janlen DuGrey." Rory replied, looking deep into the baby's eyes. She could see her wide eyes on the baby and her brown hair. The baby had Tristan's nose. She kissed the baby's nose. She was in love with him already.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory hugged little Richard closer to her chest. They had just returned from the hospital and Tristan had a blindfold on Rory.  
  
"And open!" Tristan commanded. Rory took off the blindfold and gasped. They were in one of the bedrooms which was now a new nursery. There was wall paper with clouds on it. There was a shelf full of baby books and nursery rhymes. There was a crib and a rocking chair. The room was magnificent.  
  
"When did you have all of this done?" Rory asked, she was confused as to how he could've done it.  
  
"I called up a couple people when you were in the hospital yesterday."  
  
"Thank you" Rory said kissing him on the lips. She looked down at Richard and gave him to Tristan. She backed up as if trying to focus them in. Father and son. A beautiful pair.  
  
A/N: I know, real corny ending. Don't blame me! I just was trying to stop it somewhere and this seemed like a good spot. Okay so maybe it didn't seem like a good spot but .. um.. forget it! I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU! (sticks out toungue) Okay I'm done with my little outburst. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Okay that's all see ya. 


	12. Where you lead :title gives it away

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like a million years. I had midterms all this week so I've been studying my butt off. LITERALLY! OKay maybe not literally but u get the point!!!! Well this chapter is after Rory has the baby and takes place when Rory has to go back to work.  
  
Rory unstrapped Ric (Richard) from the car seat carried him into the Crap Shack.  
  
"Mom!" Rory called. Lorelai appeared drinking some coffee. She set the coffee down and ran towards Rory.  
  
"There's the cutest grandson in the world." Lorelai said in a baby voice as she lifted Ric into her own arms.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this? I mean there's a nursery at the hospital so in case there are any problems I can just be paged. But it'll take twenty minutes for me to get here if there are any problems. Plus I don't wanna be gone so long away from Ric. I mean he's only three weeks old." Rory rambled  
  
"Honey, I was a mom before you remember? I got everything covered." Rory just nodded and handed over the baby bag.  
  
"Call me if anything comes up." Rory called from the steps.  
  
"Nothing will!" Lorelai called back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Ror, welcome back." another doctor said when Rory walked into the faculty lounge.  
  
"Thanks. Brittany do you have kids?" She asked the doctor.  
  
"Yeah, a two year old, and an eight year old. Why?"  
  
"When you're two year old was just born, did you leave him with someone, or just left him in the nursery?"  
  
"I left him with my sister. Oh I get it. You're worried about the baby."  
  
"It's not that. I mean I trust my mom and all but I just feel like I should be there."  
  
"It happens to all mothers sweetie. Just give it some time." Rory nodded thoughtfully and Brittany smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tristan walked into the Crap Shack.  
  
"Lorelai!" he shouted.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh!" he heard coming from the living room. He walked in there and saw Lorelai holding a sleeping Ric in her arms.  
  
"Where's Rory?" she whispered.  
  
" There was an emergency at the hospital and she had to stay late." he whispered back.  
  
"Let me pack up his stuff." Lorelai said, getting up.  
  
"Okay, I'm heading to Luke's really quick. I need to pick up some dinner for Rory."  
  
Tristan got in his SUV and drove to Luke's. When he got there, it was fairly busy but he knew that Luke would serve him first if it was for Rory.  
  
"Hey Luke." Tristan called. He got a grunt in response.  
  
"How's Rory?" he asked.  
  
"She's still upset that she has to leave the baby here doing the day but other than that she's fine. Hey can I get Rory's regular to go please. She's not going to be home until late and I don't want her to have to cook."  
  
" I still can't believe that a Gilmore learned to cook." Luke said, shaking his head. He got Tristan's order. Tristan was sitting at the counter, waiting for him to return when Miss Patty approached him.  
  
"Hey doll. How does it feel to be a father?" she drawled.  
  
"Um, pretty good. I think I'm going to enjoy raising this kid."  
  
"That's great hon." Just then, Luke came back with his order.  
  
"I gotta get going. I gota get this coffee home before it's too cold."  
  
"You do that." Miss Patty winked at him. Tristan got up and then felt a pinch.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Still got buns of steel." Luke chuckled and Miss Patty winked at Tristan again. He went out of the diner to avoid another pinch.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tristan was sprawled out on the couch, reading the paper when he heard the door open.  
  
"In here babe." He called. Rory walked in and threw her white medical coat on the back of the chair.  
  
"Where's Riccy?"  
  
"He's sleeping." Rory frowned and plopped on the couch next to him.  
  
"You hungry?" she asked yawning. She really didn't feel like getting up, but if he was hungry she would make him something.  
  
"Not really, I already ate."  
  
"Really what?"  
  
"Luke's"  
  
"And you didn't save me any?!" Tristan smirked and brought out a bag from behind the couch. Rory smiled and opened it to find coffee, cheeseburger, and some cheesy fries.  
  
"You're too good." she said.  
  
"I know, well what can I say?" he said rubbing his nails against his shirt. Rory smacked him and laughed. After she was done all of her food, she laid her head back against Tristan's chest.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me Mary. I ask myself why I deserve you every day." Rory blushed at the compliment. Rory layed back down on Tristan's chest, being soothed to sleep by his heart beat and him stroking her hair.  
  
"Hey look what it says here." Tristan said, still reading the paper.  
  
"Read it to me." Rory murmured.  
  
"The prestigious ER doctor, Rory Gimore-DuGrey has been saving lives, left and right. I've heard many great things about the doctor, starting when she treated a simple wound from a kitchen knife that I had, with extreme care. 'Rory always takes her patients first. Whenever there is another patient, she gets straight to work even if she is on her break', a fellow co worker, Brittany Ben said. When I was in the hospital, getting treated for my wound, I asked Dr. Gilmore why she was taking such extra precautions on such a simple wound. She laughed and said, ' it may look like a simple wound but I want to make sure. I've never lost a patient and I don't plan on now.' Dr. Gilmore recently had a baby boy. Her husband, Tristan DuGrey and already well established defence attourney, couldn't be prouder. 'Rory is amazing. I don't know why she chose me as a husband. Every guy she meets falls for her. It's the Rory curse.' At the age of twenty five, Dr. Gilmore saves lives everyday, has a son to take care of, and is a wonderful wife and daughter. If there is a superwoman, I think that Rory would be pretty close."  
  
Rory sat up and had tears in her eyes.  
  
"When did this happen?" she asked.  
  
"Well, she interviewed me last week."  
  
"You are the best you know that? I've had a really bad day and you've just made it all better." She kissed him softly and went back to her previous position. Just when she was getting comfortable, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The baby woke up. Rory groaned and got up. She went into the nursery and picked up Richard. She bounced him up and down to stop his crying. She sat down in the rocking chair and rocked softly. She remembered a song that her mother used to sing to her.  
  
"If you're out on the road, feeling lonely and oh so cold. All you have to do is call my name and I'll be there on the next train. Where you lead, I will follow. Anywhere, that you tell me to. When you need me, I'll always be with you. I will follow where you lead." she sang softly. She opened he eyes and saw that Riccy was sleeping again. She layed him in the crib and turned around to see Tristan standing in the door way. She left the room and closed the door softly.  
  
"How come I've never heard you sing before?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I don't have a good voice. I don't like to sing for people." Rory replied, embarrassed.  
  
"Mary, you have a beautiful voice." Tristan complemented. Rory just smiled weakly, thinking that he was saying that to be nice. Rory went into her bathroom, to change out of her hospital clothes and to shower. She hated the smell of hospitals. She came back out in some shorts and a tank top and she layed in the bed, and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
A/N: Does anyone recognize where the song came from? If you don't, then I have no idea what you are doing reading this fic cuz obviously you don't watch GG. I know that some of the words are messed up but I don't know the exact words to the song. E mail me or just review if you know where the song if from and I will mention you in the next chapter. OH and I'm sorry about the crappiness factor in this chapter, I've just not been concentrating. I'm still recovering from being overworked in school this week. 


	13. Deja Vu?

A/N: Okay and the winners who found out what the song is was (drumroll please) MANDIE AND COFFEEPAZZESCO1 AND SILLYLILY2003! There are more but they were the first ones. Congratulations to that wonderful FF.netter!The song was the theme song. (duh!) Okay this story takes place two years later. I"m warning you guys now that this chapter doesn't have anything really exciting happening here so if you want, you can just skip to the end of the chapter and read it to know whats going on.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Linda! Happy birthday to yooououuuu!" Everyone sang at Linda's ninth birthday party. She held back her long brown spiraling curls and blew out the candles. She smiled showing that she was missing a tooth. Rory couldn't help but think that she looked just as cute as she did at her wedding. Just then Ric put his hands in the cake and smudged it.  
  
"Daddy want some?" Ric asked. Even though he was two, he talked quite alot. (It's true! I know a two year old that has a very impressive vocabulary. He's sooo cute!)  
  
"No thanks buddy, why don't we get you away from the cake for a while." he lifted Ric up on his shoulders and went to the swings in Christopher's back yard.  
  
"Richard! Ugh! Daddy can we open presents now?" Linda asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets move into the living room." Christopher said. Twenty kids zoomed pass him into the house and a few adults walked into the living room.  
  
"Okay, this first present is from... Becca." Linda said looking at the wrapper. It turned out to be a Miss America Barbie Doll. After skates, a bike, lots of new clothes, a couple of CD's and tickets to see "The Little Princess" on ice, there were only two presents left.  
  
"Okay, this one is from Tristan." Linda squealed because any present from Tristan was great. She opened it a gasped. It was some dangly earings with blue pearls in the center and silver tassles hanging down. "Wow, thanks Tris." Linda said sincerely. Tristan got up and hugged her. "Happy Birthday." he whispered in her ear and slipped an envelope with some money in it in her pocket.  
  
"Okay this last one must be from Rory." she opened it to find a very battered copy of "Oliver Twist". Linda loved to read as much as Rory did and she was amazed because "Oliver Twist" was her favorite book. She looked beneath the title and printed in gold letters it said "fist edition" inside the cover was Charles Dickinson's autograph.  
  
"How did you get this?" Linda asked.  
  
"I have my ways." Rory replied sending a quick glance towards Tristan. Linda jumped up and hugged Rory very tightly. "Thank you, thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she screamed. Rory just laughed and was glad that she liked it.  
  
"Momma I wanna book." Richy cried. She looked over at Richard who was looking more and more like his father every day. He still had his mother's big blue eyes, but his coffee brown hair was disheveled and stuck up which made him looked like Tristan. He had even inherited the smirk. Rory reached in her back and got out a picture book for Richard to look at. He took the book and sat cross legged on the ground to look through it.  
  
"One sponna time there was a moon. The moon wanted to be a star cuz they're so pwetty. A magic fairy came and turneded the moon to a star and lived happwey evuw after." Richard "read" the book and everyone clapped and he handed the book back to Rory. Rory changed her mind, maybe he was more like her after all.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Mary." Tristan said as Rory walked in the house with some groceries.  
  
"Hey babe what's up?"  
  
"There's this stupid charity ball we have to go to in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Okay just let me know when so that I can clear my schedule."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Mommy!" Richard called from upstairs. Rory went up the stairs and found Richard in the bathtub with the water running.  
  
"Sweetie what are you doing?" Roray asked as she turned the water off and wrapped Richard up in a large towel.  
  
"I wanted to take a bath." Richard replied. Rory chuckeled.  
  
"Well next time get Mommy or Daddy to help you." Rory said, filling up the bathtub with bubbles and water.  
  
"Mommy, how come you can get the bubbles and I can't no matter how hard I try."  
  
"Um, you have to have the magic power and maybe one day, I'll pass the power to you and you can make bubbles in the water."  
  
"Wealy?!" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Really." Rory said setting him in the tub and getting some of his toys.  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Can I have some?" Richard asked pointing to Rory's coffee cup.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie but you're not ready for coffee yet. I tell you what. When you turn ten I'll take you to Luke's to drink coffee for the first time!"  
  
"Grandpa Luke's?"  
  
"yeah, Grandpa Luke's."  
  
Richard crawled up in Rory's lap and soon fell asleep. Rory just sat there stroking his hair, until she eventually fell asleep too.  
  
Tristan came home and placed his briefcase in the study. He came out into the living room and found Richard and Rory asleep together. He smiled at the picture and picked Richard up and put him in his car/bed. Then he returned back to the couch and picked Rory up and carried her to their bedroom. Once she was under the blanket, he got in the bed and pulled up the covers. Rory rolled over and he draped his arm over her.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Hmm?" his face was buried in her hair.  
  
"I'm pregnant ... again."  
  
Tristan's eyes snapped open. It was like De Ja Vu (sp?) all over again.  
  
A/N: HA HA HA HA! Rory is pregnant once again. I know that it seems like Richard was just born, but this is two years later. I know I am evil doint this to Tristan. And we all know that this is going to be hell for Tristan. Remeber last time? Well, I just wanted to let you know that this pregnancy isn't going to go by as fast as the last one did. I'm going to be more in detail as the days go by. Not the months or weeks. Okay that's it. I'm loving the third season by the way. But I wish Rory's stupid butt would dump Dean already. Everyone knows that she likes Jess. And Jess needs to stop fooling around with Shane because everyone knows what he wants. Lorelai and Luke need to get together too. And Chris, he just made me mad. I can't believe he blamed Lorelai for Rory being mad. If I was his daughter I would me more than mad. Okay I didn't mean to turn this into a review for Season Three. Okay , this concludes this incredibly long Authors Note. 


	14. Master Of Seduction

A/N: Thank u guys so much for the wonderful reviews. You guys are like my inspiration! Okay, enough with that, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
"Your pregnant?! How did this happen?!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"You tell me, Oh Master of Seduction!" Rory yelled in the same tone. Tristan could tell that Rory was annoyed with this reaction.  
  
"I'm sorry Rory, I didn't mean to make you upset, it's just a surprise that's all."  
  
Rory looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Really I'm happy. I'm going to love this new boy or girl."  
  
"Good." Rory lay there in deep thought when she realized what was happening.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm going to be a mother of two. First I was a mommy now I'm a mother. I'm feeling old." Rory whined.  
  
"Mary how can you feel old? You're only 26. Besides, even if you were fifty you would still be young to me."  
  
"You were right when you said that you tried to be a suck up you know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tristan walked into the house and began preparing. There was an important banquet being held in his honor that night. Rory had already layed out his clothes and he hopped in the shower.  
  
Rory came home and got in the shower downstairs. She went to her closet in a towel and picked out an orange/pink spaghetti strapped evening gown. She got dressed and went to get Richard ready.  
  
She went into Richard's room and stood in the doorway in awe. Tristan was adjusting Richard's tie. He had already gotten him ready. Rory leaned against the doorway as Tristan stood up and smoothed out his tux. Maybe Richard did look more like Tristan. His coffee brown hair stuck out in all directions, just like his dad. He smirked when he caused mischief, just like his dad, he almost had the walk down pat.  
  
"Mommy!" Richard called as he ran up to her and jumped in her arms.  
  
"Hey sweetie, don't wrinkle Mommy's dress now." Richard nodded and got down from her arms. He walked back to Tristan and grabbed onto his hand. Together they walked out of the house.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the new partener in DuGrey and Flounder's firm ... Tirstan DuGrey!" The announcer said.  
  
"Yay daddy!" Richard called, clapping furiously. People laughed.  
  
"Um thanks." Tristan said when he was up at the podium.  
  
Rory wasn't listening to a word he was saying, she was taking in his apperance. His crisp tuxedo hadn't a piece of lint or a wrinkle. His shoes were so clean that she could see herself in them. His natual appearance is what astonished her the most. His hands. Oh, those wonderful hands. So manly and gentle at the same time. Right now they were gesturing gently as he continued his speech. She moved up to his face. He had just told a light joke and was smiling. He had an amazing smile. his pink full lips spread at the corners making him look more handsome than he already was. She looked at his nose. Richard's nose, his nose.That cute little nose.Then moved up to his eyes. They were a brilliant shade of blue not matching her baby blues. All of a sudden his eyes were staring at her's. He winked. She had been caught.  
  
~~~~~~THAT NIGHT~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory and Tristan were dancing to "their song" while a friend of Tristan's watched Richard.  
  
"I'm so proud of you." Rory said sincerely. He had come so far, and he deserved every ounce of credit.  
  
"Yeah right miss 'prestigious doctor GILMORE'." He stressed on the Gilmore, Rory never knew that bothered him.  
  
"I never thought you would be a Sinatra fan." Rory whispered seductively in his ear, changing the subject and playing the little game they played whenever this song came on.  
  
"Well I'm just full of surprises." Tristan smirked.  
  
"Love was made for me and you." Rory half-sang, half- whispered.  
  
"Aint it the truth."  
  
Rory grinned.  
  
On their way out, Richard was telling them a story when a photographer stopped them.  
  
"One more before you go please." The photographer said.  
  
Tristan nodded. Richard was in between them and held onto both of their hands.  
  
The photographer took the picture and smiled. This was a real family, a true family.  
  
~This takes place two weeks later~  
  
Sigh  
  
Rory stood in the center of the light pink room. They had just found out the gender of the baby. It was, of course, a girl. Rory sat on the chair that was placed in the middle of the room. She was going to have a baby girl. She was going to be able to put her hair in pigtails and give her fashion advice. She wanted to not only be her mom, but her friend. It was different with Richard because he was a boy and she didn't know much about boys. She knew that this baby wouldn't have the same type of relationship that Rory had with her mom and that scared her thinking that this kid might be a spoiled rich brat. Rory sighed again and got up.  
  
She was about to put a movie in the VCR, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mary, I'm gonna be home about an hour late or so. I have a meeting that is running late because these idiots don't know how to operate a law firm and- "  
  
"It's okay. To make you feel better I'll have your favorite ice cream and favorite dinner waiting for you."  
  
"Alright I'll hurry home."  
  
"You had better."  
  
Rory smiled as she hung up the phone. She always knew the right way to make Tristan happy. She grabbed her keys, and her coat and walked out to her PT cruiser (my favorite car in the world). Richard was at Lorelai's so she wouldn't have to pick him up for another thirty minutes or so. She pulled out of the driveway. She bopped her head to Avril Lavigne for a while before pulling into the TCBY parking lot.  
  
Rory came out of TCBY (my favorite ice cream shop) with Tristan's favorite ice cream and got in her car. She pulled up to a red light that had just turned green. She started driving away, when a truck ran the red light and slammed into the side of her car, flipping her over. The last thing she heard was her scream before she blacked out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello?" Tristan asked from his office phone.  
  
"Tristan?" asked a weepy voice.  
  
"Lorelai is that you? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Rory-" just then Tristan took it off the speaker phone, for he was still in his meeting. Everyone's eyes were on him, waiting to see what would happen.  
  
"What's wrong with Rory?" Tristan asked cautiously.  
  
"She's been in a really bad accident."  
  
A/N: Have no fear guys, I'm not the type to kill off main characters. Sorry this chapter sucked! Big time. I'll make the next chapter longer cuz well, there's gonna be alot of drama. I think I've given enough away already. Masalaama or peace! 


	15. I love you SO much

A/N: I know that most of you are gonna probably just skip over this AN because it's pointless and you just want to get on with the story so I'm going to save you the trouble and stop typ-  
  
"It's Rory, she's been in a really bad accident." Lorelai said. Tristan could even hear the tears in her voice, if that ws possible.  
  
"Where is she?" Tristan asked, his voice shaking and he was fighting to hold back tears. All eyes in the meeting room were on him. Mostly all of them were aware that "she" was Rory.  
  
"She's at Hartford General Room 257 (my homeroom! HEHE)"  
  
"Okay I'll be there in a few, just make sure that she doesn't ...." Tristan couldn't even imagine what life would be like without Rory. He closed his eyes, and an unfamiliar chill ran through his body.  
  
"Don't worry. Just get here, I won't let her go that easily. We all know how stubborn us Gilmores are." Tristan gave a small smile. Lorelai always knew how to make the best of the worst.  
  
Tristan hung up the phone. His hands were shaking so much that he missed hanging it up on the receiver a couple of times. He was silent for a while until he remembered that he was still in a meeting. He cleared his throat and spoke in a scratchy, scared voice.  
  
"Um guys, I'm sure you can finish the meeting without me. I have an emergency."  
  
Everyone knew what was going on except for one clueless intern.  
  
"But sir, this is an important meeting. You can't just walk out!" Someone kneed him from under the table and he shut up. Tristan nodded at all of them as a silent 'goodbye' and ran out of the room.  
  
Once outside and in his car, Tristan floored the gas petal and took off speeding towards the hospital. He made it there in record time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh thank God you made it" Lorelai said when Tristan walked into the waiting room. She crossed the room and Tristan collapsed into her arms. He was fighting the tears but they fell freely down his face. Since he was bigger than Lorelai, she half dragged him to a chair because she couldn't support his weight much longer.  
  
"It's my fault Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai shook her head, she couldn't believe he was blaming himself.  
  
"Tristan, it's not your fault. It was that damn truckers fault." Lorelai said, her voice brimming with anger. But Tristan ignored this and continued.  
  
"She was getting me ice cream, it was because I had to stay at that stupid meeting! If I find the guy who did this..." He felt the need to throw something so he picked up a nearby vase of flowers and smashed it on the wall, cutting his hand. But he couldn't feel the pain, he was too scared for Rory*. A nurse came in that Tristan thought looked familiar and picked it up. It seemed as though that happened a lot.  
  
"We'll need to clean that up before you see her Tris." A nurse called. She knew Tristan because she was friends with Rory.  
  
Tristan nodded and followed her into the emergency ward. After his cuts were cleaned, disinfected, and bandaged, Tristan stood outside of Rory's room. He didn't know what to expect. From what the doctor had told him she was unconscious, not in a coma yet but only unconscious. Tristan just held his breath and walked into the room.  
  
What he saw could've made him have a similar breakdown to the one in the waiting room. There were bruises all over her once clear face. She had bandages all up her arm and a large cast over her shoulder and forearm. There was a bandage around her head and blood everywhere. Tristan couldn't believe this had happened to Rory. HIS Rory. He shakily pulled a chair up to the bed side and sat there. He grabbed her eerily cold hand and just sat there. Silently praying. He wanted more than anything to keep this angel with him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"RORY!" Emily Gilmore screamed as she ran into her room. Tristan jumped back but never let go of her hand as if he were her life line. Emily ran up to Rory's other side and had a heart breaking look on her face. There were tears silently pouring down her face. She didn't even bother to get the handkerchief, Tristan was sure she kept in her purse, out. She started shaking her head, as if trying to convince herself this wasn't real. "NO!" she started screaming until the point where the nurses had to come and drag her out. Tristan's heart sank lower. If Emily was like this, he couldn't bear to know how Lorelai was holding up.  
  
He leaned closer to Rory, looking for any sign of a difference. He was beginning to get annoyed by the constant beeping of the machine but he knew that was a good sign.  
  
"Please don't go Rory." He whispered. He lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. " I love you so much." From holding her hand, he could feel her pulse become more constant and all of a sudden her eyes fluttered open.  
  
She groaned.  
  
Tristan's eyes widened with amazement. Did he do this?  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"My shoulder." she groaned again. Tristan looked at her shoulder. That must've hit the windshield, it was the most heavily bandaged.  
  
"Are you okay? Well what am I saying of course you're not. Why would you be?"  
  
"You talk way too much." Rory gave a small smile.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You were in a car accident." Tristan replied as calmly as possible.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked. Tristan couldn't believe she was saying this. Why wouldn't he be here?  
  
"What do you mean, did you really think I wouldn't come for something as important as this?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I meant ... I'm really confused. Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
Tristan's heart sank once again. She had amnesia.  
  
A/N: That was a horrible cliff hanger. I can't believe my inability to hang a cliff! Wait ... that didn't make sense whatsoever. Oh well, that's so sad. Rory has amnesia. She can't remember nuthing. How will everyone react to the news? What will happen after she goes home? What about Richard (jr. not senior)? What about their baby girl????????????? Find out in the next chapter! 


	16. I'm glad I chose you

AN: My day has sucked. I failed a test, had two pop quizzes, switched homework with someone by accident (so I got no credit for it), got my sweater dirty, BUT I GOT A DOLLAR! Yep, someone gave me a dollar. That was the highlight of my day. Well enough about me. I need you guys' help. Does anyone know a website where I can get the transcripsts of GG episodes? If you do can you give it to me, cuz that's a crucial point in this story.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
Tristan's heart sank once again, she had amnesia.  
  
"What's the last thing that you remember?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's like I can't remember anything. I'm so confused!" Rory screamed.  
  
"Mare you gotta calm down." Tristan said as calmly as possible. This situation was much harder on him but he wouldn't let her see that.  
  
"What's my name? Mare?"  
  
"It's Rory. But I call you Mary."  
  
"Rory is a stupid name, I like Mary much better."  
  
"Well you're name is actually Lorelai. Rory is a nickname and so is Mary."  
  
"I still think those names are stupid. Let's stick with Mary shall we?"  
  
Tristan just closed his eyes. He wanted to open them and see the real Rory staring back. He opened them. The clueless Rory was still staring at him.  
  
"Where do I know you from?" she whispered.  
  
"I-I'm your husband."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then Lorelai walked silently into the room. Tristan got up and whispered "she can't remember anything" in her ear. Lorelai just swallowed and took Tristan's seat.  
  
"Hey kiddo how are you holding up?"  
  
Rory turned to Tristan.  
  
"Where do I know her from?"  
  
Hurt was evident in Lorelai's facial expression. No, more than hurt. Lorelai was beyond hurt. Her daughter, her baby girl, her best friend had totally forgotten about her. What's worst was that she was confiding in Tristan, not her.  
  
"I'm your mom." Lorelai sobbed. Tears were escaping no matter how hard she tried to hold them back.  
  
Rory seemed to not care. She didn't know who this woman was. She just came into the room and started talking to her. She looked at the woman and saw her crying. Why? She did not know. Was it because of her? Rory turned to Tristan, a person who seemed to understand her.  
  
"Can we go home now?" Rory asked. It seemed as though Lorelai's heart had broken. She let out a small cry and backed away from Rory's bed. She turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
Tristan wanted to yell at her. To question her. Why did she totally ignore Lorelai? He knew that he couldn't blame her, though. So he stayed calm.  
  
"I'll be right back." Tristan walked out into the hall and walked into the waiting room to meet a room full of eyes staring at him. He had forgotten that Lorelai told everyone everything about Rory. He walked over to a crying Lorelai. She stood up and Tristan wrapped his arms around her and she cried openly on his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tristan whispered.  
  
"It's okay, it's not your fault. I'm just so ... hurt. One minute she calls me everyday and is my best friend and the next she doesn't remember or care about me. It's like if I were to disapear off the face of the earth, she wouldn't even care." Lorelai started crying again.  
  
"That's not true. You're her mom. Deep down, she knows it's you. Don't worry. Just go and get the doctor. He'll know what to do." Lorelai nodded and went to go find the doctor. Tristan passed all of the worried faces of Stars Hollow and went back into the hall and back into the room.  
  
He walked in and Rory's face lit up.  
  
"Oh, you're back! It was getting pretty boring being here ... alone. So this is going to sound stupid but could you tell me about my life ... about me?"  
  
"Sure." Tristan said sitting down. Rory wanted to move into a sitting position but the slightest movement hurt her so she just stayed put.  
  
"Well, you were born October 8. 1984. You're mom was from a rich family but she didn't like that life. She got preganant when she was only sixteen and she ran away to Stars Hollow, Connecticut. She got a job at a hotel, which she runs now, as a maid. You both lived in a tool shed for a while. Okay fastfoward. When you were eleven you moved into this house." he paused and took a picture out of his wallet of Rory on the porch swing of her house " Um, in your sophmore year of high school was when we met-" Tristan continued on with the story about how he called her "mary" and how he treated her. He even told her the Reader's Digest version of what happened while he was in Military school, meaning the whole Jess fiasco. He was finally wrapping it up.  
  
"So Richard was at your mom's house and you went to go get me some ice cream. You were flipped over in the car. You hit your head, and your arm and shoulder hit the windsheild." Tristan stopped and took a shaky breath. Rory could tell that he was tearing up even though he wasn't looking at her."Um .. you lost our second baby. I'm sorry about that. Well, I was called at work by your mom and here I am telling you all of this." Tristan's voice was scratchy. He had been talking nonstop for the pass three hours.  
  
"Wow." Rory said. Silently reflecting on her "life" that Tristan told her about, she started to form tears in her eyes.  
  
"No baby?" She asked. Even though she was just finding this out, it was devestating to find out that she had lost her baby.  
  
"No baby." Tristan replied, wiping a tear away.  
  
"I hate not knowing who everyone is and what's going on. It's so weird." Tristan just took Rory's hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"I'm glad I chose you." Rory whispered. Even though she had amnesia, Tristan knew that she meant it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ THREE WEEKS LATER ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory had been visited by Lorelai and little Richard (no pun intended) she had been visited by Jess, Paris, Lane, Sookie, Luke, her Grandma, and many other people that she didn't know. She was now sitting in the hospital, rereading "Of Mice and Men" when the doctor walked in. He looked down at his pad and then back at Rory and smiled.  
  
"Your vital signs are up. Later on we can take that bandage off your head. Leave a nasty bruise but it'll go away within a few weeks.Your shoulder is going to take a little longer to heal so that shoulder brace will have to stay on. Other than that, you're doing fine so you're free to go home tomorrow."  
  
Rory was scared and excited all at the same time. What if she didn't know what to do. She had found out she was a mother but she didn't like kids. Well at least the new Rory didn't. The only part of her life she enjoyed was Tristan. Sure Lorelai was cool, but she was her mom. Moms and dughters aren't supposed to be that close ... right?  
  
AN: I truly think, as I mentioned in the last chapter, I losing my cliff hanging ability.Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter, Rory will be home. Let's just say her shoulder had a miraculous recovery! I don't really feel like writing with Rory in a cast. Oh and her bruises are gone too! The only thing left is an impaired memory. Hey it's my fanfic! I can write humanly impossible recoveries if I want! Oh and I know that you guys didn't want me to kill off the baby but I'm sorry, it's just part of the plot. Oh and I just wanna give a "shout out" to LIVE2WRITE who took the time out to IM me and tell me I did a good job. THEY LIKE ME, THEY REALLY REALLY LIKE ME! Okay that's enough, well just review! 


	17. This is gonna be harder than I thought

A/N: No A/N today. I have nothing to say. OOH! I made a rhyme.  
  
Rory gaped at "her" house as Tristan got Richard from the carseat.  
  
"This is my house? It's ... big!" Rory exclaimed. Tristan laughed.  
  
"That's exactly what you said when we first moved here." Tristan said. Richard giggled even though he had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"Come on Mare, your throne awaits."  
  
Richard ran up the walkway onto the stairs of the house. Tristan grabbed onto Rory's waist from behind and steered her into the house. Rory stepped inside and looked around. It was very homey but still big. She might get lost in this place. Tristan said something about helping Richard change and took off up the stairs. Rory took this as an oppurtunity to explore. She looked around the massive living room, there was a fireplace, a plump couch, a coffee table, a coat rack, assorted pictures along shelves on the walls, and Tristan's briefcase thrown carelessly onthe floor. She walked out of the living room into a hall. There were five doors. Two on one side, and two on the other and another door at the end of the hall.  
  
Rory walked into the first door on the right, a bathroom. She exited that and walked into the first door on the left, a kitchen. She walked into the second door on the right and smiled. It seemed like a tribute to her.  
  
There was a bookshelf with titles like "how to be a lawyer" and "ten steps to being a successful attorney". There was a desk that had many picture frames as did the fire place and a shelf behind the desk. Some were her wedding pictures, some were from her honeymoon, some were from the hospital when she was having a baby. She smiled and exited the room.  
  
The second door on the left was a library. Tristan read, but only sometimes and not nearly as much as Rory so it seemed like the library was full of all her favorites. Rory thumbed though the spines of the books and smiled. She was beginning to feel like she belonged here. Rory was about to go into the last room, at the end of the hall when she heard a throat clear behind her.  
  
"Hey Tris." She said.  
  
"Whatcha up to Mary?"  
  
"Um, just giving myself a tour. You know, I wouldn't wanna get lost."  
  
"Kay, come on. The doctor said that I should do everything that I can to help you remember." he grabbed Rory's hand and exited the hall. They went up the large staircase in the living room and went into a room in the middle of the hall. It was a piano room.  
  
"Remember when I told you that we kissed in Sophmore year?" Tristan said. Rory nodded. He put his hands skillfully on the keys and played a tune. Rory didn't know what he was getting at. The music got to her. It was like she was drowning in the music. It seemed so familiar, yet so distant. All of a sudden she had a sort of flashback. It was like a bright light flashed and she was in darkness.  
  
"I hate him! I love you!" She heard. All of a sudden she got very dizzy. Trisan noticed and held on to her before she fell. She closed her eyes but this time heard something else.  
  
"I would kiss you but your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself Mary." She could recognize that voice any where. Tristan.  
  
"Rory are you okay?" The voice said again. Was she dreaming?  
  
"Ror?" Tristan shook her.  
  
Nope.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw a concerned Tristan staring at her. Did people actually say these things. Was she imagining things?  
  
" I think that I just remembered something." Rory whispered. Her voice was shaking. And he eyes were closed once again, as if she was trying to trap the memory with her eyelids shut. She repeated the two quotes that she had just heard.  
  
"I remembered someone saying 'I hate him. I love you.' Then I remembered someone saying ' I'd kiss you but your boyfriends watching. Take care of yourself Mary.' That's it."  
  
Tristan broke into a smile. Rory caught herself thinking how great Tristan looks smiling. She felt a weird feeling of Deja Vu.  
  
"That was me the second time." Tristan said.  
  
"Take care of your self Mary." Tristan whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's the last thing I said to you for nearly a year when I was sent to military school."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I think you're beginning to get your memory back. I know what will help you. We gotta call your mom."  
  
"M-my mom?" Rory asked. Tristan could be incredibly confusing at times.  
  
"You spent most of her life with her, I think she could help you with the memories more than I could." Tristan explained in a logical tone.  
  
"But she calls me Lory or whatever you said." Rory said disgusted.  
  
"It's Rory .... Rory, " Tristan started to protest. But he was interrupted.  
  
"I told you! Mary!"  
  
Tristan swallowed. He was so sure they were making progress. He had a feeling this "Mary" dilemma was his fault. That's what bugged him the most.  
  
"Okay .... Mary. Rory is your real name."  
  
Rory pouted.  
  
Tristan sighed.  
  
This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
A/N: Whatcha think, do you love it? Hate it? Are you gonna review it? Rate it? Just do something. I'm not losing inspiration! Don't worry I'm doing all of this for a reason. You know, the creepy thing is is that I came up with this story at a wedding. I wasn't paying attention and I ended up daydreaming this entire story in my head. So the point is I know where I'm headed. I even know how I'm ending the story. Hell, I even know the ending sentence. I'm such a loser. :-P That's okay though, don't feel sorry for me. I'll just take my social outcastness into the next chapter. OH and before I foget, I want to thank firegoddess1014 for telling me where to get GG transcripts. That helped ALOT. REVIEW! 


	18. Hello Lorelai

A/N: Has anyone noticed that any chapter with Rory having amnesia is basically her POV? Well if you didn't, I'm telling you now. Some people are mad at me for giving Rory amnesia. Have no fear ppl! Rory is superwoman rememner? Okay well I don't care if you don't like that. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Next chapter begins when Tristan is calling Lorelai.  
  
"Oompa loompa dippidy dee! Who are you and why the hell are you calling me?" Lorelai sang as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi mommy." Tristan said, holding in a laugh. It was a joke that Lorelai and Tristan shared.  
  
"Wait a minute, I have no men who call me mommy. Who goes there?" Lorelai put on a fake British accent.  
  
"Mom, don't you know your own daughter when you hear her?" Tristan asked putting on a high pitched voice.  
  
"Very funny Tristan, so what's up?"  
  
"Well, MOMMY, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Just say the word."  
  
"I need Rory and Ric to stay over there tomorrow. I mean I have to go to work anyway and Rory's starting to get her memory back and I know that her being in Stars Hollow might help her."  
  
"Oh Tris of course. Bring her over tomorrow morning.I'll help her remember stuff. I'm good at this reminiscing thing."  
  
"Thanks Lorelai."  
  
"Anything for my baby. Well babies if I include Rory"  
  
Tristan smiled as he hung up the phone.  
  
Although it was just a joke when he called Lorelai "mommy" both he and she knew that she was more like a mother than his own was.  
  
Tristan was about to lay down. All of a sudden he heard Richard start crying. He groaned and rolled out of the bed. He went into Richard's room to see Rory sitting on the floor with a crying Richard. His arms were around her neck and she was trying to get him off of her. Tristan walked over and picked up Richard who was still crying for his mommy. Tristan left the room saying "I want your mommy too". Rory sat there digesting what just happened and tears started flowing down her face. She was disappointing everyone. She didn't know how to act like "Rory" she didn't even know how to be herself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day, Rory was sitting in the passenger seat with her arms crossed. Richard was in the back in his car seat singing the Oompa Loompa song.  
  
"Come on Rory do this for me."  
  
"Don't call me Rory. Why are you going to leave me with a complete stranger?" Rory asked.  
  
"She's not a stranger, she's your mom." Tristan said, while getting Richard out of his car seat.  
  
"Mom is just a title, I wouldn't be able to recognize her if she walked in the street, therefore not my mom." Rory tried lamely. She really didn't want to be left alone in a town full of strangers with a baby. Ugh!  
  
"Rory come on do this for me?" Tristan repeated.  
  
Richard ran into Lorelai's house.Rory stayed in the car. Tristan opened her door and pulled on her hand so that she would get out. She stumbled out of the car and Tristan had to half drag her into the house.  
  
"Come on! Tristan! If you really loved me you wouldn't do this!"  
  
"Rory this is for your own good. You'll love your mom. I mean you love your mom. I mean you loved-"  
  
"Technicalities aren't important Tris, the point is you're leaving me stranded in a town full of strangers.  
  
"Honey look, I'm already late for work. Just try to make it work okay. Love you. Say hi to Lorelai for me." Tristan kissed her on the cheek and sped of in his SUV.  
  
Rory took a deep breath and walked up on the porch. There was something in the air. The smell? No. There was no smell. There was just a feeling. A certain amount of dust in the air. A certain amount of light that shone on the porch, that made he feel like this was her home. But if you knew Rory Gimore-DuGrey. You knew that she was very stubborn and she wouldn't give in to her feelings that easily. She turned the handle of the doorknob and walked in the house.  
  
There was a small entry hall. On her left she could see the living room, and on her right the kitchen. She walked in the kitchen and into another room with a closed door.  
  
She turned on the light and gasped.  
  
Something about this room ....  
  
"Hi." she heard a soft feminine voice say. She turned around. No one was there.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory." she heard.  
  
" Yeah, I figured." another male voice said.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Aren't we hooked on phonics?" she heard the other voice say.  
  
Rory was confused MUCH. She guessed she was remembering something else.  
  
She walked out into the living room and looked around at the pictures. There was one that stood out. A picture of the woman called Lorelai in her cap and gown.  
  
"You didn't say goodbye." She heard a whisper in the wind. Where did that come from?  
  
She remembered something about little men named Chad in her stomach.  
  
"Gilmore, you're going nuts." she mumbled to herself.  
  
She turned around and almost jumped out of her skin to see eyes that rivaled her own staring back at her.  
  
"Hi." the woman said.  
  
"Hello Lorelai." Rory said casually.  
  
Lorelai's eyes stinged. She sounded like her mother. Ugh!  
  
"Um so I don't really know what to do. I'm supposed to be helping you remember... stuff I guess." Lorelai laughed nervously.  
  
"Where's Richard?" Rory asked, she only asked because she felt slightly uncomfortable with this woman and she wasn't sure what she was getting at.  
  
"He was tired, he took a nap." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk around this neighborhood ... by my self. Tristan told me I grew up here. It should help if I look around a bit. Don't worry I'll know my way back." Lorelai was reluctant but nodded.  
  
"I'll be back, Lorelai. Bye."  
  
She walked out the door and Lorelai just wanted to drop onto the floor in a ball and cry. But she couldn't. She had to be strong. She had to remind herself that this wasn't Rory. She sniffed and wiped away her stray tears and started making some coffee.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory looked up.  
  
"Luke's " She read aloud. Below that was a " william's hardware" sign. Looks can be deceiving, she thought as she walked into the diner.  
  
All eyes turned to her.  
  
A rather large woman with heavy makeup approached her.  
  
"Rory darling, it's so great to have you back. How's that delicious husband of yours?" The woman drawled. Rory rolled her eyes and pushed pass her, leaving the large woman rather astonished.  
  
"Could I have some onion rings without the onions?" A strange looking man sitting at the counter asked.  
  
"Kirk, you can't have onion rings without the rings. Then they'll just be rings!" A man in plaid said.  
  
"What's the point of running a business if you don't meet the wants of the customers?" The odd man said.  
  
Rory sat down on a stool next to him and turned to the worried looking waiter who was staring at her.  
  
"Luke?" she asked.  
  
A look of relief washed over him. No, a look of relief DROWNED him.  
  
"May I have a menu?" Rory asked politely.  
  
And I thought we were having progress, Luke thought bitterly as he got her menu. He knew that Gilmores knew what they wanted as soon as the walked in.  
  
Rory scanned over the drink choices. She didn't want water and wasn't in the mood for soda.  
  
"Um, I'll just have a cup of coffee, for here." she said politely. She wished everyone would stop looking at her like she was some sort of freak show.  
  
"you know it'll kill you one day." a voice told her in the back of her head. She shook out that thought. She shouldn't be hearing voices.  
  
"Sure, cumin right up." The flannel man said smirking. Maybe they were making progress after all.  
  
There was something about his voice. Could it be he was the voice? Nah!  
  
The man brought her a cup of coffee and she looked up and said "thanks". She looked around the diner and saw a single picture. It was of a boy with a scowl on his face in a cap and gown. He seemed very familiar.  
  
"Oliver Twist." She heard a voice say. Rory wanted to pull out her hair or at least throw something. These voices were driving her crazy. She took a gulp of coffee and spit it out all over the flannel man.  
  
"Oh my God! I am SO sorry Mr. Luke!" Rory cried, getting napkins to wipe him off.  
  
"Just Luke and It's okay. Why the hell did you spit it out anyway?"  
  
"It was too strong." Rory replied simply. Now Luke was really worried. Her eyes glanced up at the picture again.  
  
"Sir, if you don't mind me asking ... who's that?" She asked pointing to the angry boy in the picture. Luke turned to it and smiled.  
  
"That's my nephew Jess at his high school graduation."  
  
"Um, do I know him?"  
  
"yeah, you guys were pretty good friends until ... " he trailed off, feeling that it was best if he let Lorelai do the explaining.  
  
Rory took the hint and pulled some money out of her pockets.  
  
"It's on the house." Luke called without turning around from going into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you sir." Rory called.  
  
Luke sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory was walking around town when she reached an intersection.  
  
"Okay, so I'll just go straight we'll be back at Luke's" the voice she heard earlier said.  
  
"Good sense of direction." A soft voice said.  
  
"Of course, I could turn right and we'd just be driving in circles for a while."  
  
"Turn right."  
  
"As you wish"  
  
A/N: My style of writing is going to be different while Rory still has amnesia. I must have it in her POV to explain her feelings. I've never had amnesia so I don't know how it feels but I'm doing the best I can to make up stuff. Oh and that reference to little men named Chad was from "Lorelai's Graduation" if anyone was confused. REVIEW 


	19. Someone getting pushed in? A kiss?

A/N: Happy Birhtday to me! Happy Birthday to mE! Happy birthday to meeeeeee! Happy birthday to me!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay enough with that already. :-)  
  
"As you wish." the voice whispered.  
  
Rory was scared now. Hearing voices definitely wasn't normal. She kept on walking and then paused. She wasn't sure where to head to next. She looked down and started walking. It seemed as though her feet knew where to go but her brain didn't. She just followed her heart, well followed her feet. She looked up and saw a bridge. She sat down on the edge and let her feet dangle over the water. She had a strange feeling of De Ja Vu. She sat there, trying to get these weird memories back in place.  
  
An auction? A kiss? Someone getting pushed in the lake? These thoughts didn't make sense whatsoever, but they had to mean something.  
  
She got up and starting walking home again.  
  
"Rory is that you?" Lorelai called from her room. Rory walked up the stairs and saw her "mom" with tear stained eyes and looking through a book.  
  
"Hey Rory." she said when she saw Rory standing in the doorway.  
  
"It's Mary." Rory said through gritted teeth. When was this woman going to take a hint?  
  
"Okay .... Mary.Um here. I found this book, I thought you might want to look at it."  
  
"What type of book?" Rory asked stepping closer.  
  
"A photo album."  
  
Rory sat down on the edge of her bed and Lorelai handed the book to her.  
  
"I'm heading over to Luke's. Richard's sleeping in the other room." Lorelai got up. Rory nodded and turned to the book. In a neat, tiny scrawl was written "Rory's book".  
  
She opened the front cover. The first picture was of when Rory was a baby. She turned to the next page. It was filled with pictures of her early childhood. She turned to the next page. It was her early teens. From when she got braces, to when she first started dating Dean. Dean. She turned the page. The next page was a tribute to a tall dark haired boy. She noticed one was a school photo, so she peeled off the transparent covering and read the back.  
  
"Rory, I will love you until the day I die.  
  
Dean."  
  
Rory looked back at the picture. The boy couldn't be more than sixteen at that time. Can you spell obsessive? All of a sudden she thought of cornstarch. Odd, she thought and just shook that out of her head and turned the page.  
  
The next page was filled with pictures of a younger version of Tristan. There was one when he was leaning against his locker. There was another when he and Rory were sitting on a bench discussing something. She thought of the words that she heard when she was in Tristan's office.  
  
"I hate him! I love you!" Rory didn't know what that had to do with that picture but she was almost sure that there was a connection.  
  
The final picture on that page was tore in half. It was of Rory in a Juliet costume. Rory had another flashback.  
  
"Mom made the dress."  
  
"Not to mention the girl inside of it."  
  
"Hello. Gross."  
  
Rory smiled. Maybe her mother had a better relationship with her than she thought. She wondered why the picture was torn in half. She turned it over and there was nothing. She remembered Tristan saying something about Romeo and Juliet, but she couldn't remember right now.  
  
The next page was filled with pictures of the other dark haired angry boy named "jess". There was one when he was sitting on the bridge reading "Oliver Twist". There was another of him in a sled. There was another of him in a cap and gown similar to the one in Luke's, except in this one he was older. It must've been his college graduation. She pulled out that picture and turned it over.  
  
"Rory, I know our relationship took a weird turn after the kiss. I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused. I'm giving you this picture as a reminder of how ironic things turned out. I guess I should've had you yell at me in a foreign language while driving past me. Well just remember, Life Sux. ~Jess"  
  
Rory smiled. "Life sux"? This Jess must've been an interesting character. There was a picture of Rory and Lorelai in identical blue dresses. Rory was being drowned in memories.  
  
"Sherri's pregnant!" Lorelai blurted out at the wedding reception.  
  
"I guess things were too good to be true." Rory said softly.  
  
Rory sighed. She knew that was her just talking, but she didn't know where it was coming from. Then she heard something else.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a soft voice called.  
  
"Hello to you too" A gruff voice answered.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"You look nice."  
  
"Thank you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I moved back."  
  
"But - what - why?"  
  
"Just wanted to."  
  
A kiss?  
  
Rory skimmed through the rest of the album until she came upon a particular picture. It was of Tristan in pajama pants and a T-shirt holding a new born Richard. Father and son, she thought, a beautiful pair.  
  
A/N: Review for more! It's just getting good. 


	20. I can't really think of a chapter for th...

She turned to the final page and there was just one large picture. It was of many people. She seemed to know all of them. There was Tristan, Lorelai, Dean, Jess, Luke, Lane, Paris, Linda, and her grandparents. All the people that she cared about.  
  
Rory closed the book and then closed her eyes. She opened them and smiled. She felt like she was getting somewhere with this. She could almost remember who she was. Who everyone was. She heard a car horn honk. She looked out of the window and saw Tristan's SUV parked out front. She closed the window and ran down the stairs to meet Tristan as he came in the door.  
  
"Hey." he said.  
  
"Hey." She replied. He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"So, any revelations today?"  
  
"Actually yeah. It's so frustrating. You know that feeling when someone asks you a question and you know the answer and it's just on the tip of your brain?" Tristan nodded.  
  
"Well that's how I feel when people say they know me. When you told me who I was. I feel like I know it but I don't." Rory said. Tristan gave her a hug.  
  
"It's okay you'll figure it out." He let go and went to get a sleeping Richard and put him in the car. Halfway through the car ride, Rory began to feel dizzy.  
  
"Mare, are you okay?" Tristan asked, concerned. Rory wanted to nod but she would just end up feeling dizzier. Once the car stopped in their house, she jumped out and ran into the downstairs bathroom. It seemed like different voices were swimming in her head.  
  
"I'm going to be in a Brittany Spears video? " "You got into Chilton!" "You're going to Chilton whether you want to or not." "Hey Mary" "It's Rory!" "I'm the best in this school." "Hi Mr. Medina." "I wish I loved him, I really did." "I'm Rory." "I figured." "About forty times" "I thought you said you didn't read much." "What is much?" "Oliver Twist!" "Why so silent now, huh Quippy?!" "Did I bite your lip or something?" "I love you! I hate him!" "Are we gonna hold hands and skip now?" "If you cared about me-" "What makes you think I care about you?" "Don't say a word!" "What happens when we go to college?" "I do." "Do you need a tour guide?" "I'm going to be a dad!" "You have a new baby boy." "The prestigious Dr. Gilmore-" "Bible boy." "Oh master of seduction!" "hi Mr. Luke."  
  
All of a sudden she couldn't take it any more. Her head was throbbing. She dropped to the floor and started crying. She heard music coming from the other room.  
  
L- is for the way you look at me  
  
O-is for the only one I see  
  
V-is very very extra ordinary  
  
E-is even more than any one that you adore.  
  
She stopped crying. She slowly opened the door and heard that the music was coming from Tristan's office.  
  
She suddenly felt the need to go into that last room in the hall. She crawled over and opened the door. This room had the same smell of the room in Lorelai's house. More memories swam through her brain. She ran out of the room and closed the door. All of a sudden everything went black. She opened her eyes and was staring at a pretty pattern. She recognized it as the hall ceiling. She figured she couldn't have been out that long because Tristan was playing that stupid song that he played at least once a day in his office. Wait, everything made sense now. She was Rory Gilmore-DuGrey. She couldn't believe that she had her memory back. She walked into Tristan's office and he looked up.  
  
"Love was made for me and you." Rory sang. Tristan smiled. His Mary was back.  
  
"I never thought you would be a Sinatra fan." Rory said. Tristan jumped up and engulfed (Hey that's my new word now) Rory into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"I missed you Mary." Tristan whispered smothering kisses all over her face.  
  
"You have no idea how scary it was." Rory said, with tears of joy and fear flowing down her face. Tristan kissed those away.  
  
"I didn't know anything and everyone expected me to and-" Tristan silenced her with his lips. Rory just smiled against him and abruptly pulled away.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe how I treated Riccy!" With that she ran up the stairs to find a sleeping Richard.  
  
She went and sat on the bed next to him and he sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Mommy?" he said sleepily.  
  
"Mommy!" he screamed and jumped into her arms. It was like they said, kids could always tell the difference.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby for leaving you. It'll never happen again." Rory said, hugging him fiercely. She felt so guilty. Richard pulled away and saw Rory crying.  
  
"Don't cwy mommy. I know you didn't mean to go bye bye. Your here now." He said. Rory smiled, this kid was too smart.  
  
"I gotta go see Grandma okay." Rory said, wiping the tears away. Richard nodded and got off the bed and exited the room. Rory turned around to see Tristan standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tristan, for everything. For how I acted, f-for treating Richard that way. For acting like a complete ditz!" Tristan just smirked and put his arms around her again.  
  
"And I'm sorry for getting you into that accident. If it wasn't for me, you would've never had amnesia." Rory pulled away and smiled.  
  
"I guess we're even huh?"  
  
"Yeah I guess we are." Tristan said. Rory stuck out her pinky and Tristan hooked his larger one around her smaller one in a "truce".  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory jumped out of her PT Cruiser (YAY! ) and walked into the inn to see a very surprised Michel.  
  
"Um ... uh ... hi Rory. Shouldn't you be at home?" The Frenchman stammered.  
  
"It's okay Michel, I'm back." Rory said. Michel let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Good, I was afraid I would have to be nice. Your mother's in the kitchen now go away you devil child." Michel scowled. Rory knew that he was really happy she was back though.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to see Lorelai chattering away with Sookie. She stopped when she saw Rory standing in the doorway.  
  
"Um hi ... Mary." Lorelai said.  
  
"It's Rory." Rory whispered. She moved closer to Lorelai as she saw tears build up in her eyes. Rory wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry mom! I acted like a complete jerk!" Rory sobbed.  
  
"It's okay, it wasn't your fault Hun. It was the amnesia. I'm just glad to have you back." Lorelai said. They both were hugging for so long, they almost forgot about Sookie who was standing there watching the whole exchange. Rory broke off from Lorelai and turned to Sookie and gave her a hug.  
  
"I really wasn't mean to you but I'm sorry anyway." She said to Sookie, which made her laugh. After spending some quality time with her mom and Sookie she decided that the rest of the town needed apologies.  
  
!~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ !  
  
There was only one person she hadn't seen. Luke. She rushed over to Luke's and ran in and hugged him almost knocking him over.  
  
He akwardly hugged her back. Rory was back and he knew it.  
  
"It's great to have you back. I was afraid I lost my favorite customer." He said.  
  
"Don't tell mom that I'm your favorite customer."  
  
"Okay." The stood there, slowly rocking back and forth in a father/daughter type of passion.  
  
"Um Rory?" Luke asked.  
  
"yeah."  
  
"Can you let go of me now?" Rory blushed and pulled away. She said her good- byes and decided it was time to go back home. She hadn't felt like she had a home in a while. And it felt good.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I've been having so much fun with this story. I regret to inform you that the next chapter will be the last. This story must come to a close some day. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	21. Epilogue and History repeating itself

A/N: This is my last chapter ~ sniff~ Please review. I'm trying to come up with an idea for a new story but it's still in the works. Until then, I will spend my life outside of the internet. I have decided that my PC and I need a break from each other. My life has become revolved around this little guy and well, I'm starting to miss my human friends. Okay enough about me and on with the ~sniff~ final chapter.  
  
"Hey Mary." A 38 year old Tristan whispered in Rory's ear.  
  
"Hey yourself." She replied turning around and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Ugh! Eww. Come on you guys, you're too old to be doing that!" A fourteen year old Richard exclaimed. Rory was right twelve years ago; he did turn out alot like his father. Although his hair was a coffee brown, it stuck up in tufts like Tristan. His big blue eyes were all his mother's though. His well sculpted jaw and body of course came from Tristan. If it came from Rory that would be just weird. (LOLL! Sorry, I thought it was funny)  
  
A ten year old Jessica Lorelai DuGrey stepped out from her bedroom. She had long golden locks that were now in a braid. She rubbed her brilliant blue eyes that Rory insisted that she got from her father.  
  
"Hey, mom dad. What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Nuthing sweetie just ignore him." Rory replied pointing at Richard.  
  
"Um Ror, we're going to have to move our trip to later in the summer. There's this convention in June I have to go to." Tristan was speaking of their annual trip to Australia.  
  
"That's okay. I'll just have to inform my replacement." Rory was now the top ER doctor in New England. She also was on "Women Today" 's "Top Ten Most Successful Women" list.  
  
Tristan made the "Most Eligible Business Bachelors" list, right next to his look alike Brad Pitt, in various business magazines. They both had been on talk shows and radio shows because both were experts in their field. (I know it's non realistic but hey, in my fics anything goes)  
  
Jess was extremely successful and well known too. He brought up CNN's ratings because teenage girls tuned in just to see him. (Don't lie now, he is easy on the eyes.) It turned out that he met up with Paris in Paris (Ironic isn't it?) and they had alot in common. They started going out and were now married. (ugh! Sorry I just don't think they would make a good couple!)  
  
Linda (Chris and Sherri's daughter) was now in her last year at Harvard university and was soon going to be 21. She decided to pursue Rory's old dream to be a journalist.  
  
Luke and Lorelai, well they were still together and happy as could be expected for Luke and Lorelai.  
  
(I'm sad to say) Emily and Richard died not long before Rory's 35th birthday. Surprisingly enough, most of their estate and belongings were left to Lorelai.  
  
"Riccy how was school today?" Rory asked, ducking under Tristan's arms, that were trying to pin her against the fridge. Richard now attended Rory and Tristan's alma mater, Chilton. He was midway through his Freshman year. He was a bit of a trouble maker like Tristan was but was a top student like Rory. He had a passion for reading, but also a passion for Frank Sinatra. Genetics work in strange ways. Much to Rory's dismay and Tristan's surprise, Richard hated coffee. Lorelai didn't talk to him for weeks when she found out. But she soon got over it but still holds a grudge when he makes faces when she's drinking it.  
  
"It was okay. Um, I got an A on my Economics test. I "accidentally" replaced one of the dead frogs in biology with a live one. When a girl was about to cut into it, it jumped on her. You should've seen her face!" Tristan laughed and gave Richard a high five. But then, after he saw Rory's glare he corrected himself. Jessica squealed, she didn't know how she was related to THAT.  
  
"That was uh... very .... wrong! Don't do it again." Tristan said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Anything else dear?" Rory asked, trying to get the image of a "dead" frog jumping on a girl out of her head. She knew that Tristan was responsible for this.  
  
"Oh yeah. There's this girl, Dory (I really do have a friend named Dory) she's new. She's such a ... Mary. Now I know what you meant dad. Well anyway, she's just amazing. She has this long strawberry blonde hair and the most amazing green eyes that you've ever seen. So me being me and all, decided to help the poor girl out."  
  
Jessica snorted and then was silenced with Richard's glare. He continued.  
  
"She's sorta an outcast, or whatever, so I sort of told her she was going on a date with me. The thing is, when most girls would be jumping at the chance to go out with me, she won't give me her time of day! Can you believe that?!"  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes and left the room. Richard was still standing there in disbelief that this girl would turn him down. Tristan and Rory just stood gaping at Richard. It was funny how history repeated itself.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: I've had a blast with this story you guys. First of all, I would like to thank the reviewers because they gave me the energy to do this. You guys have been great throughout this whole story. Oh yeah, and to those who wanted a sequal, review to let me know if you still want it that way. I would also like to thank my uncle and new aunt, because the inspiration for this story dropped on me at their wedding. (Weird, I know). THANK YOU ALL! I'm going to try and start a new story but for now I'm taking a break with writing. My fingers are all cramped up from writing this story. Okay you guys this is it. THANKS FOR READING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FINAL A/N : I'm sorry for this but I couldn't go without saying goodbye. I felt so ... connected with this story and it is a shame to have come to an end. But alas! Good things never end. For I have learned a valuble lesson with these chapters of my life.  
  
  
  
OKAY ... enough with my British accent. Seriously, I loved this story and too bad it's ending now but oh well, see yall in my next story. 


End file.
